Pubertad Fantasma
by Kalock
Summary: Luego de que Danny viviera varios años con su lado fantasma bajo control, esta parte de el comienza a pasar por su etapa mas caotica e inestable, ¿Como ayudaran las chicas a Danny en este dificil momento? ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: Pubertad Fantasma  
**

Poco tiempo ha pasado luego de que Danny salvará a la tierra de la inminente destrucción. Y si bien Danny ahora era un héroe conocido en todo el mundo seguía siendo un adolescente al que aún le faltaban cosas por vivir como un chico mitad humano y mitad fantasma.

 **Amity Park: Casa de los Fenton. Sala de Estar.**

Jazz y Maddie se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala con una expresión de preocupación e impaciencia en su rostro.

-¿Dónde estará esa chica? Se suponía que estaría aquí hace tiempo.- Dijo Jazz mientras consultaba el reloj de su muñeca con cierto enojo.

-Ten paciencia cariño, estoy segura que llegara pronto.- Le dijo Maddie a su hija para tratar de calmarla.

Casi inmediatamente después de decir eso entra Sam por la puerta principal de la casa. La chica parecía exhausta y falta de aire, debido a que tuvo que correr para llegar a la reunión.

-Lamento la demora. Danny tuvo otro "incidente" en la cafetería y el Sr. Lancer nos obligó a limpiar todo antes de dejarnos salir.- Explico la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a las otras.

-¿Otro más? Ya es el tercero de esta semana.- Exclamo preocupada Jazz.

-Lo sé, es extraño. Pero es por eso que nos reunimos aquí el día de hoy ¿Verdad? Para poder discutir el cómo arreglar esto.- Dijo Sam de manera decidida.

-Así es. Pero dime, ¿Te aseguraste de que Danny se mantuviera ocupado mientras discutimos esto?- Le pregunto Maddie a Sam.

-Tucker se ocupa de eso, dijo que lo mantendría ocupado el mayor tiempo posible.- Respondió la chica.

-Está bien, entonces empecemos. Díganme, ¿Qué cambios han notado en la actitud de Danny últimamente?- Le pregunto Maddie a las otras dos chicas mientras colocaba su bolígrafo sobre un anotador para disponerse a escribir lo que le dijeran.

-Bien, en primer lugar se encuentra demasiado agresivo. Hoy en la cafetería empezó una pelea solo porque Dash lo golpeo por accidente con el codo.- Comenzó a explicar Sam.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Maddie mientras escribía.

-Además esta tenso, hace unos días lo vi masticándose las uñas sobre su cama mientras hablaba solo, y cuando le pregunte que le sucedía solo me dijo que lo dejara en paz y que no me metiera en sus asuntos.-

-Lo recuerdo, ese mismo día fui a ver si se sentía bien y también fue agresivo conmigo.- Dijo Maddie mientras continuaba escribiendo con cierta tristeza.

-Pero creo que lo más destacable de todo es el hecho de que sus poderes parecen crecido hasta el punto de estar fuera de control. La última vez que se encontró con el Skulker casi lo hace pedazos, Tucker y yo tuvimos que atraparlo en el termo para que Danny dejara de golpearlo.- Dijo desanimada Sam al recordar esa desagradable experiencia.

-Ya veo...creo que ya tengo una idea de que es lo que le ocurre a Danny.- Dijo Maddie mientras observaba sus notas.

-¿De veras?- Preguntaron sorprendidas Sam y Jazz.

-Si…pero para estar segura necesito preguntarte algo un poco…personal, Sam.- Dijo Maddie un poco apenada mientras veía a la chica.

-Pregúnteme lo que sea.- Dijo Sam de manera segura y dispuesta a responder con tal de ayudar a Danny.

-Bien…necesito que me digas si… ¿Has notado algún cambio en Danny cuando están, ya sabes, juntos…en privado?- Pregunto Maddie por lo bajo mientras evitaba el contacto visual con la chica.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Maddie las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron y sonrojaron.

-¿Por qué le preguntas eso, mamá?- Le pregunto Jazz a su madre.

-Créeme cariño, no lo haría si no fuera importante.- Le respondió Maddie a su hija. –Así que dime Sam, ¿Hay algo raro que hayas notado?- Volvió a preguntar Maddie ahora de manera más decidida.

-Bueno…sí. Últimamente he notado que no es…tan cariñoso como en nuestras primeras veces.- Comenzó a explicar Sam mientras se aseguraba de evitar hacer contacto visual debido a la vergüenza de estar comentando sobre sus relaciones íntimas a la madre de su novio. –Parece haber aumentado su…resistencia.-

-Sé que esto es vergonzoso para ti, pero dime ¿Hay algo más? Necesito saberlo.- Insistió por última vez Maddie.

-SÍ, BIEN. TAMBIÉN HA COMENZADO A HACERME PEDIDOS ATREVIDOS Y EXTRAÑOS. HABLA DE QUE QUIERE QUE HACER UN TRIO O QUE QUIERE HACERLO CON MI TRASERO. OH Y PARA COLMO UNA VEZ ME DIJO QUE YA NO SE SIENTE SATISFECHO CONMIGO COMO ANTES. ¿¡ACASO ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR!?- Grito de manera repentina Sam para así sacar todo de su pecho. –L-lamento haberle gritado, señora Fenton.- Dijo la apenada la chica a modo de disculpa.

-N-no te preocupes, lamento mucho tener que preguntarte eso Sam pero te agradezco por decirlo. Ahora estoy segura de saber que le sucede a Danny.- Dijo Maddie con un tono de preocupación. –Verán, Danny parece haber alcanzado la "Pubertad Fantasma". Esta es una etapa por la cual pasan los fantasmas luego de cierto tiempo, durante esta etapa ellos sufren cambios de humor violentos e intensos, y además de terminar de desarrollar por completo sus poderes, ellos…aumentan exponencialmente su libido y sus deseos de tener sexo con humanos normales.- Término de explicar Maddie.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo?- Pregunto Jazz.

-Solo hay una cosa que puede calmar a un fantasma que está pasando por esa etapa, cariño. Y eso es tener sexo con el hasta dejarlo satisfecho.- Respondió Maddie de manera seria.

-¿Y si no lo consigue?- Pregunto Jazz ahora con un tono de preocupación.

-Entonces se convierten en fantasmas malvados y peligrosos que solo buscan la destrucción.- Respondió Maddie con la misma preocupación que su hija.

-Así que básicamente el futuro de Danny depende de…- Dijo Jazz al momento de voltear su cabeza y mirar a Sam.

-Me temo que sí, cariño.- Dijo Maddie al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sam, justo como su hija.

Sam se quedó sonrojada y muda, así que se limitó a intercambiar miradas con Jazz y Maddie por unos segundos antes volver a hablar.

-Ok, lo entiendo. Daré lo mejor de mí para ayudar a Danny con esto.- Dijo Sam algo apenada de informar eso a la madre y a la hermana de su novio.

-Gracias, Sam. Sé que sonara raro, pero alegro de que…- Estaba diciendo Maddie antes de ser interrumpida por un repentino exabrupto en la puerta principal.

Danny había pateado la puerta principal de la casa y entro a esta misma de muy mal humor. Danny balbuceaba con desagrado algo ininteligible sobre su salida con Tucker, pero es distraído de sus pensamientos luego de observar la reunión que se estaba realizando en la sala de su casa.

-¿Qué hacen todas aquí? ¿¡Y porque me están viendo de esa forma!?- Pregunto enojado Danny luego de notar que las tres chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima luego de su repentina entrada.

-Nosotras solo estamos teniendo una charla de mujer a mujer con Sam, no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo Jazz de manera improvisada. –Y además como pretendes que no nos quedemos viéndote si te decides a entrar a la casa de ese modo.- Acoto la chica con enojo.

-Como sea, me iré a mi cuarto. Tengo cosas que hacer, no me molesten.- Dijo Danny mientras subía por las escaleras con enojo.

Cuando Danny termino de subir y las chicas escucharon la forma en la que azoto la puerta de su cuarto para cerrarla, decidieron continuar con su charla.

-Cada vez está peor, ahora hasta se pelea con Tucker. No podemos dejar que siga así.- Dijo Jazz con preocupación.

-Tienes razón cariño, no podemos.- Dijo Maddie en un tono serio. –Jazz acompáñame, necesito tu ayuda con algo.- Le dijo de repente Maddie a su hija. –Sam, tu puedes quedarte para animar a Danny o puedes irte si lo deseas, ni Jazz ni yo te obligaremos a hace algo que no quieras ni te culparemos por lo que hagas.- Termino de Decir Maddie mientras posaba sus ojos sobre Sam.

-No sé…yo no me siento del todo comod…- Dijo la chica mientras debatía en su interior que sería lo que haría.

Maddie pone una de sus manos sobre el hombre Sam.

-Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón cariño, lo demás no importa.- Dijo Maddie mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Sam, para luego darle una sonrisa y voltear a ver a Jazz. – ¡Jazz, vámonos! ¡Démosles a los chicos algo de espacio!- Dijo finalmente Maddie mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la casa.

-S-si ¡Ya voy mamá!- Dijo Jazz mientras observaba como su madre se acercaba a la puerta. Jazz volteo a ver a Sam antes de ir con su madre. –Cuida a mi hermano, por favor.- Dijo finalmente la chica antes de seguir los pasos de su madre.

Luego de que Jazz saliera y cerrara la puerta, Sam se quedó sola en la sala y comenzó a debatirse lo que haría. Si bien una parte de ella deseaba irse del lugar con el fin de evitar esta situación, la otra se sentía preocupada por Danny y quería ayudarlo a como dé lugar. Finalmente la chica decidió lo que haría, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir hasta el cuarto de Danny.

 **Amity Park: Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Exterior.**

Sam llego hasta la puerta del chico nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero hizo a un lado esos nervios y golpeo dos veces la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Les dije que me dejaran solo! ¿¡Acaso no entienden!?- Grito Danny con enojo desde el interior del cuarto.

-Soy yo Danny, ¿Puedo entrar?- Dijo Sam desde el exterior del cuarto.

-Cómo quieres…pasa.- Le dio permiso Danny a la chica.

 **Amity Park: Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Interior.**

Sam entro casi inmediatamente después de que Danny le diera permiso. Al entrar al cuarto del chico, Sam noto como este último se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su cama mientras cubría su rostro con la almohada. Sam se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Danny.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decirme que paso con Tucker?- Pregunto Sam

-No hay mucho que decir. Tuve un ataque de ira y termine desquitándome con él.- Explico con tristeza Danny. –Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que me enfado, estoy seguro de que era algo insignificante pero por alguna razón me resulto imposible controlar mi ira. Simplemente no sé lo que me ocurre.- Término de explicar Danny con la misma tristeza de antes.

Sam saco una de las manos de Danny de debajo de la almohada y la sujeto.

-Todo estará bien Danny.- Dijo Sam para tratar de animar al chico, el cual se mantuvo boca abajo sin decir una palabra.

-No puedo dejar que siga así. Yo sé bien que Danny no es así realmente, simplemente está pasando por un mal momento.- Pensó Sam mientras observaba con pena al chico. -Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para animarlo...y yo sé que es lo que lo animará.- Se dijo de manera determinada para sí misma.

Sam separa entonces su mano de la de Danny, el cual nuevamente permaneció en la misma posición que tenía cuando la chica entro al cuarto.

-¡Daaanny!- Grito ligeramente Sam mientras alargaba las vocales del nombre del chico para así llamar más su atención. -Se me ocurre una cosa que puede levantarte el ánimo justo ahora.- Dijo la chica de manera dulce y seductora.

-Ni lo intentes, Sam. Dudo mucho que haya algo que pueda animarme justo ahora.- Dijo Danny sin quitar su rostro de la almohada.

-Por favor señor autocompasivo, solo echa un vistazo.- Dijo Sam tratando de convencer a Danny.

-Está bien, pero espero que sea algo bue...- Estaba diciendo el chico al levantarse de la cama y posar su vista en Sam, la cual se encontraba desnuda frente a él, con un pie sobre la cama y el otro en el suelo, dándole al chico una vista clara de su coño.

-Y dime, ¿Ves algo que te guste?- Le pregunto Sam al chico, que había quedado mudo de la sorpresa.

-¡Diablos, si!- Dijo Danny de manera alegre mientras se sentaba en la cama, colocando sus piernas en un costado de la misma.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo Sam mientras se sentaba sobre el regazo del chico, quedando cara a cara con este, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Los dos se besan en la posición en la que estaban, Sam aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de Danny, mientras este último tomaba a Sam de las caderas. A medida que aumentaba la intensidad del beso las manos de Danny fueron descendiendo de manera instintiva para así sujetar y manosear las nalgas de la chica. Todo esto comenzó a poner duro el pene de Danny, y debido a la posición en la que estaba Sam pudo notarlo fácilmente.

-Dime Danny, ¿Eso que siento es un termo en tus pantalones o solo estas feliz de verme?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa luego de terminar su beso con Danny.

-Deja que me quite el pantalón y te mostrare.- Respondió Danny con una sonrisa.

-No, quédate como estas. Lo averiguare por mí misma.- Dijo Sam mientras se levantaba del regazo del chico, para luego ponerse de rodillas frete a él y acercar su cara a la entrepierna.

Sam desabotona el pantalón de Danny con sus manos y luego baja el cierre usando sus dientes. Finalmente sujeta la ropa interior y el pantalón del chico y los desliza hasta quitárselos. Revelando así la gran erección que Danny tenía en ese momento.

-Puedo ver que logre levantarte el ánimo un poco.- Dijo Sam al contemplar la polla de Danny.

-¿Cómo podría alguien sentirse triste teniéndote a ti a su lado?- Dijo de manera alegre Danny.

-Que tierno de tu parte decir eso. Creo que mereces una recompensa.- Dijo Sam mientras se llevaba la polla de Danny a su boca y se ponía a hacerle una mamada.

-¡Ah! ¡Sam, si! ¡Qué bien lo haces!- Dijo Danny mientras Sam comenzaba con su mamada.

Buscando complacer a Danny, Sam se pone a intentar una serie de cosas que había visto en internet sobre como mejor sus habilidades en la cama.

-Parece que le gusta, pero ahora voy a intentar hacer eso que vi en internet el otro día.- Pensó Sam mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Sam quita entonces la polla de Danny de su boca y dirige la misma hasta las bolas del chico, desde esa posición comienza a recorrer la polla de Danny con su lengua hasta llegar de nuevo a la cabeza. Una vez ahí la chica le da un beso a la misma y rodea el área del frenillo y la uretra con sus labios, para luego darle ligeras lamidas en círculo a esas zonas.

-¡Diablo, Sam! ¡¿Cuando fue que aprendiste a hacer eso?!- Dijo Danny mientras disfrutaba plenamente del trato que la chica le estaba dando a su polla.

Sam no responde y solo se limita a aparta nuevamente su boca de la polla de Danny, para luego tomar aire y comenzar a devorar cm a cm la polla del chico hasta tenerla toda metida hasta la garganta.

-¡Dios, eso es demasiado! ¡Me corro!- Exclamo Danny mientras comenzaba a disparar su semen directamente en la garganta de Sam.

Cuando Danny soltó los últimos restos de semen, Sam comenzó a retroceder su cabeza y soltar la polla del chico.

-Ese sí que fue un buen disparo Danny. Muy caliente y abundante.- Dijo Sam mientras se relamía los labios.

-Puedes apostarlo. Creo que ese fue el mejor orgasmo que tuve en la vida.- Dijo Danny complacido y feliz.

-Oh, pero puedo ver que aun tienes energías para seguir.- Dijo Sam mientras observaba la polla de Danny nuevamente erecta. -Pero primero quiero que me devuelvas el favor.- Dijo la chica mientras se volvía a sentar sobre el regazo de Danny, pero esta vez colocando su espalda contra el pechos del chico y asegurándose de que los labios de su coño quedaron sobre el tronco del pene del chico. -Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer con tus manos.- Dijo la chica una vez que se encontraba en su nueva posición.

-Te mostrare lo que puedo hacer.- Dijo Danny al momento de llevar sus manos al pecho de la chica.

Danny comienza a sobar y apretar los pechos de Sam. Luego de un tiempo comienza a pellizcarle los pezones y arrancándole mas un grito de placer a la chica. Danny comienza a deslizar su lengua desde el hombro hasta el cuello de Sam mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba uno de los costados de los pezones de Sam con su pulgar y dedo angular, mientras usaba su índice para jugar con la punta.

-¡D-danny! ¡Eso se siente genial!- Dijo Sam mientras disfrutaba del placer que Danny le estaba dando con sus manos.

Danny toma a Sam de la cabeza con su mano derecha y la hace girar para volver a besarla, y mientras la distraía con eso el aprovecho para llevar su mano izquierda hasta su coño para así repetir el mismo patrón que uso con los pezones de la chica ahora en su clítoris.

-¡Ya no resisto más! ¡Me corro!- Pensó Sam mientras Danny continuaba besándola con pasión en un íntimo beso de lengua, evitando así que pudiera hablar.

Luego de sentir la humedad que la chica libero al llegar a su orgasmo, Danny deja de besarla y se lleva uno de los dedos que uso en su coño para así saborearlo.

-Estamos parejos. ¿Pasamos ahora al evento principal?- Pregunto Danny.

-Claro que si- Respondió Sam a la vez que le daba un beso a Danny.

Sam entonces se recuesta boca arriba en la cama de Danny y abre ampliamente sus piernas para invitar al muchacho. Danny se coloca sobre Sam y mete entonces su polla dentro del coño de esta última. Danny comienza entonces a mover sus caderas de adelante a atrás de manera enérgica.

-Tu coño se siente increíble hoy, Sam. Esta tan caliente y húmedo. Es en verdad agradable.- Dijo Danny mientras continuaba con su mete-saca contante.

-Tu polla también se siente así. Está muy grande y caliente. Está tocando la parte más sensible de mi coño.- Dijo Sam mientras era penetrada por el chico.

Luego de unos minutos las embestidas de Danny se habían vuelto más rápidas e intensas, indicando la proximidad al orgasmo del chico.

-¡Ah, Sam! Ya estoy muy cerca... ¡Voy a correrme!- Dijo Danny.

-Está bien, yo también estoy cerca. ¡No te contengas! ¡Corrámonos juntos!- Dijo Sam mientras abrazaba a Danny con sus piernas y brazos.

Los dos se besan otra vez mientras experimentan juntos el orgasmos. Al terminar, Sam suelta el cuerpo de Danny y este último retira su pene del interior de la chica.

-Muchas gracias por esto Sam. Puedo sentir que libere mucho estrés gracias a ti.- Dijo satisfecho Danny.

-Oh, pero si aún no hemos terminado. Todavía tengo una sorpresa más para ti.- Dijo Sam de manera seductora.

Sam entonces se recuesta boca abajo sobre la cama y levanta su trasero, apuntándolo en dirección a Danny.

-¿Sam?- Pregunto incrédulo Danny.

-¿Si?- Respondió Sam.

-¿Acaso sugieres que...?- Pregunto Danny.

-Mmm hmm- Respondió Sam.

-¿Pero estas segura?- Pregunto Danny.

-Demasiado, ahora hazlo Danny.- Volvió a responder Sam.

-Dios, eres la mejor novia del mundo.- Dijo Danny al momento de ubicar su polla contra trasero de Sam.

Danny comienza a introducir su polla dentro del trasero de Sam, al principio la chica hace una mueca de dolor y produce un ligero grito debido a su falta de experiencia usando ese agujero.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Danny al observar la reacción de la chica.

-S-si, estoy bien. Es solo que me sorprendió un poco cuando entro.- Dijo Sam luego de recibir por completo la polla de Danny dentro de ella. –No te preocupes tanto. Continua.- Dijo finalmente la chica.

Danny acata el pedido de Sam y comienza a follar su trasero lentamente con el fin de no lastimar a la chica hasta que esta se acostumbrara a la sensación. Luego de un tiempo, Sam deja de mostrar reacciones de dolor, y en su lugar comenzaba a mostrar señales de sentir placer a medida que Danny comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto ahora se siente genial Danny! ¡No pares! ¡Hazlo más rápido!- Exclamo Sam luego de asimilar completamente el placer que le producía la polla del chico por ese agujero.

Danny sonrió antes de tomar a Sam de las caderas y comenzar a penetrarla con mayor intensidad y profundidad que antes.

-¡Ya no resisto más Sam! ¡Me corro!- Grito Danny al momento de lanzar otra descarga dentro de la parte más profunda del trasero de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Está muy caliente! ¡También me corro!- Dijo Sam al momento de correrse luego sentir como la caliente descarga de Danny cubría su interior.

Luego de su último orgasmo, Danny y Sam quedan completamente satisfechos y se besan de manera tierna.

-Muchas gracias, Sam. Esto fue increíble.- Dijo Danny.

-Sí que lo fue Danny.- Contesto Sam.

 **Más tarde…**

Sam se había ido a su casa luego de que ella y Danny terminaran. Jazz y Maddie regresaron a la casa unas horas después de que Sam se fuera.

-¡Vaya! Sam estuvo asombrosa hoy. Aun no puedo creer que me haya dejado intentar eso con ella.- Dijo Danny mientras se encontraba recostado sobre su cama recordando la tarde con su novia. -¡Cielos! Con solo recordar lo que hicimos siento que ya estoy teniendo de nuevo una erección.- Dijo el chico mientras observaba a su miembro endurecerse en sus pantalones.

-Oh pobre, pobre Danny. ¿Sabes que el no atender una erección como esa puede causarte una importante acumulación de estrés y un mal humor constante?- Dijo el mismo Danny mientras sus ojos se tornaban verdes, indicando que la profunda conciencia de su parte fantasma le estaba hablando.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabí… ¡Espera! ¿¡Quien dijo eso!?- Pregunto Danny, recuperando sus ojos celestes y dándose cuenta de que alguien le había hablado.

-Tranquilo Danny, solo soy una parte de ti. La parte que esta excitada y quiere ocuparse de ese problema.- Dijo su lado fantasmal, nuevamente usando la boca de Danny luego de tomar el control de su cuerpo y tornar los ojos del chico de color verde. –Tu solo relájate y deja que yo haga el resto.- Dijo esa parte de Danny al momento de transformar al chico en Danny Phantom, para luego atravesar una de las paredes de la casa.

 **Amity Park: Casa de los Fenton. Baño principal. Ducha.**

Danny fue hasta la ducha de la casa, y usando su poder de invisibilidad se puso a espiar a la chica que se encontraba bajo la ducha.

-Mira nada más a esa belleza. No puedes decirme que no desearías intentar algo con ella, ¿Verdad?- Pensó la parte fantasmal mientras observaba atentamente como la chica continuaba su baño sin notarlos en absoluto.

-P-pero ella es mi…- Pensó la parte humano mientras volvía a tomar control del cuerpo.

-Lo sé compañero pero también es una chica, y una muy ardiente debo agregar. Así que no hay nada de malo en usarla como material para masturbarte, ¿No crees?- Pensó la parte fantasmal mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones.

-No es correcto…no debería…- Pensó la parte humana.

-Tranquilo solo será por esta vez, así que relájate.- Pensó la parte fantasmal mientras comenzaba a masturbarse al tener a Maddie, la madre de Danny, desnuda frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mamá! ¡Te prometo que…solo será por esta vez!- Dijo la parte humana mientras continuaba masturbándose al ver a su madre desnuda.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casa de los Fenton: Pasillos del 1er piso**.

Jazz estaba yendo hasta la habitación de su hermano para así ver su estado de ánimo. La chica sabía de antemano lo que él y Sam estuvieron haciendo horas antes mientras ella y su madre habían salido de la casa para darles privacidad. Jazz tuvo curiosidad sobre si lo que había hecho la pareja había sido suficiente para calmar los incontrolables impulsos del chico o no.

-La curiosidad está matándome. Tengo que ver si lo que dijo mamá es cierto y si Danny por fin logro tranquilizarse luego de estar a solas con Sam.- Pensó la chica mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Danny de manera sigilosa.

 **Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Exterior.**

-Danny, ¿Estas despierto? ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la chica mientras tocaba la puerta y esperaba una respuesta de su hermano.

Al no recibir una respuesta de parte del chico, Jazz decide entrar para ver que sucedía.

 **Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Interior.**

Al entrar al cuarto, Jazz nota de inmediato que su hermano no estaba ahí, lo cual hace que se preocupe.

-¿No está? ¿A dónde habrá ido a esta hora?- Pregunto en voz alta la chica, con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz. –Oh, no. Esto es malo. Qué tal si el acaba de salir a hacerle algo terrible a alguien. T-tengo que encontrarlo de inmediato.- Pensó la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca para ahogar un grito. -¿Pero cómo voy a encontrarlo? No tengo forma de rastrear a un adolescente que huye de casa.- Dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba que hacer. –Pero si tengo una forma de encontrar a un fantasma que trata de esconderse.- Dijo Jazz mientras salía a buscar algo del laboratorio de sus padres.

 **Poco después…**

Jazz había regresado a la habitación de Danny, esta vez llevando puestas unas enormes gafas gruesas, hechas de metal, y cuyos dos colores eran el gris metálico y el verde brillante, lo cual indicaba que se trataba de uno de los tantos inventos para combatir fantasmas de sus padres.

-Muy bien, según mamá estas gafas sirven para detectar los residuos y la actividad espectral presentes en una habitación. Esto tiene que darme una pista de adonde se fue ese chico.- Dijo la chica con las gafas ya puestas en sus ojos. Jazz entonces observa como todo en la habitación de Danny se encontraba repleto de residuo fantasmal, algo lógico considerando que se trataba del cuarto de un chico mitad fantasma. –Veamos, creo que si giro esto de aquí puedo resaltar solo la actividad fantasmal reciente.- Dijo la chica mientras giraba una perilla que estaba al costado de las gafas. –Bien, ya lo tengo. Se fue por ese lado.- Dijo la chica luego de ver por cual pared había ido el chico.

Jazz entonces sale de la habitación y comienza a seguir el rastro de Danny a lo largo de la casa. Finalmente la chica llega hasta la puerta del baño y ve, gracias a las gafas, lo que Danny estaba haciendo dentro del mismo mientras veía a su madre bañarse.

 **Casa de los Fenton. Baño principal. Exterior.**

Jazz observa espantada y atónita, lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Gracias a las gafas que tenía, la chica pudo ver con total claridad como Danny estaba en su forma fantasmal, con sus pantalones bajos, masturbándose mientras tenía los ojos bien puestos en el cuerpo desnudo de su madre.

-No puedo creer lo que veo.- Pensó la chica mientras volvía a ahogar un grito de horror con sus manos. –Creí que él y Sam habían quedado satisfechos luego de lo de hoy. Pero ahora resulta que me encuentro a Danny haciendo… ¡Haciendo esto! ¡Y con su propia madre!- Grito internamente la chica mientras seguía observando la escena. –Sé que esto no es culpa de Danny. Él no haría esta clase de cosas a menos que sus impulsos sean verdaderamente incontrolables. Digo, esa cosa que tiene ahí está pidiendo atención a gritos.- Se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de ponerse en los zapatos de su hermano y observaba la polla del chico. Jazz entonces recuerda las palabras que dijo su madre durante su reunión de la tarde, en la cual mencionaba las consecuencias de no atender adecuadamente la pubertad fantasma. –"Entonces se convierten en fantasmas malvados y peligrosos que solo buscan la destrucción." Eso fue lo que mamá dijo. No puedo dejar que mi hermano acabe así, tengo que ayudarlo de alguna forma- Se dijo la chica mientras apretaba los puños y ponía una expresión decidida en su rostro. –Pero para ayudarlo primero debo lograr que salga de ese baño.- Pensó mientras se quitaba las gafas y llevaba una de sus manos a la puerta del baño antes de empezar a golpearla repetidamente. –Danny, ¿Estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo un momento cuando salgas.- Dijo la chica en voz alta para así ser escuchada por las dos personas en el baño.

Al escuchar a Jazz, tanto Danny como Maddie se sorprendieron, aunque de maneras muy distintas.

-Danny no está aquí, cariño. Debe estar en su habitación.- Dijo Maddie mientras salía de la ducha y se ponía una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡Oh rayos! Tengo que volver rápido a mi habitación antes de que Jazz vaya a buscarme ahí.- Pensó Danny mientras volvía en sí mismo y se marchaba de regreso a su habitación.

-Ok, mamá. Lamento haberte interrumpido.- Dijo Jazz al momento de dirigirse de regreso al 1er piso mientras pensaba. –Estoy segura de que eso debe haberlo asustado, ahora tengo que ir y hablar con él.-

 **Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Exterior.**

Jazz se encontraba nuevamente frente a la puerta del cuarto de Danny. La chica golpea la puerta una sola vez y la puerta es abierta desde el interior de una forma abrupta.

-¿¡Que quieres, Jazz!? ¿¡No vez que estoy ocupado!?- Grito Danny luego de abrir la puerta de un modo muy agresivo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Danny. ¿Me dejas entrar?- Pregunto Jazz de manera seria.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora, además te dije que estoy ocupado. Solo ve y ocúpate de tus cosas, Jazz.- Dijo Danny mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-Vi lo que estabas haciendo abajo, Danny.- Dijo Jazz en un tono serio mientras sostenía la puerta para evitar que Danny la cerrase.

-¿D-dices que me viste?- Pregunto Danny de manera incrédula y preocupante.

-Así es, Danny. Déjame entrar para que podamos hablar de esto.- Continuo insistiendo Jazz.

Danny entonces da un paso atrás y deja entrar a Jazz sin decir ni una solo palabra. Y luego de eso ambos se sientan en uno de los bordes de la cama para charlar.

-¿Cuánto de eso viste?- Pregunto Danny con cierta dificultad en su tono de voz.

-Demasiado... ¿Quieres decirme porque lo estabas haciendo?- Pregunto Jazz.

-¡Cielos! No lo sé, ¿Bien? Yo solo estaba aquí recostado pensando en...Mis asuntos. Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en mi forma fantasma haciendo eso mientras veía a mamá.- Explico Danny de manera abrupta, como si quisiese sacarse la culpa del pecho.

-¿Pero que acaso tú y Sam no se quedaron solo hoy? Yo imagine que a lo mejor...Ya sabes...Estarías satisfecho.- Dijo Jazz mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que sabía de ante mano lo que su hermano y la novia de este estuvieron haciendo.

-Pues, si...Sam y yo estuvimos juntos. Incluso hoy estuvo mucho mejor que otras veces. Es solo que... ¡Diablos! Es como si no pudiera tener suficiente solo con ella.- Dijo con frustración Danny mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Ya Danny, no tienes por qué deprimirte. Estoy segura de que debe haber una manera de arreglar todo esto.- Dijo Jazz mientras posaba una de sus manos en la espalda del chico para consolarlo. -Sabía que Danny no haría algo así sin una buena razón. El pobre está peor de lo que habíamos creído. Y no estoy segura de que Sam sea suficiente para hacerse cargo de esto ella sola.- Pensó internamente la chica mientras veía con tristeza a su hermano. -Ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermanito sufre. Sé de qué manera puedo ayudarlo.- Pensó la chica mientras quitaba su mano de la espalda del chico. -Danny... ¿Realmente amas a Sam, verdad?- Pregunto la chica de manera sorpresiva.

-Por supuesto que sí, Jazz.- Respondió Danny casi inmediatamente.

-Así que lo que necesitas es...Descargar tus tensiones con alguien para poder controlarte, ¿No es así?- Pregunto la chica con cierto color rojo en sus mejillas y desviando un poco la mirada.

-Eso creo.- Dijo Danny sin entender adonde quería llegar Jazz con todo eso.

-Entonces dime... ¿No te gustaría que yo me hiciera cargo de esto?- Pregunto finalmente la chica completamente roja.

Danny le dedico una mirada llena de incredulidad a Jazz, lo cual solo hizo que la chica se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

-¡D-digo, solo sería algo para ayudarte! ¡Nada serio! ¡Puedo entender la situación en la que estas! ¡E-esto es algo raro para mí también! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que mi hermano sufra de esa forma y termine haciendo cosas raras! ¡L-lo que trato de decir es que...!- Grito Jazz de manera incontrolable en un en vano intento de hacer que la situación sea un poco más normal.

-Pfff. Jajaja.- Se rio Danny. -Por favor Jazz, pensé que hablábamos en serio. No tienes que hacer ese tipo de bromas solo para hacerme sonreír.- Dijo Danny sin tomarse en serio la sugerencia de la chica. -Además, que podría saber mi santurrona y aburrida hermana acerca de este tema, creo que hasta las chicas de la banda de la escuela han visto más acción que tu.- Dijo Danny mientras continuaba riendo.

Luego de escuchar esa broma del chico, Jazz perdió por completo su vergüenza, siendo esta reemplazada por el enojo y la osadía.

-¿¡A quien le dices santurrona y aburrida!?- Grito Jazz mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enojo a Danny. -¡Se cómo hacer este tipo de cosas y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar!- Grito la chica mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a la entrepierna del chico y procedía a desabotonar sus pantalones.

-¡Jazz! ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!?- Grito Danny al ver lo que hacía su hermana.

Jazz termina de desabotonar el pantalón y de bajarle la ropa interior a Danny. Por lo cual la chica termino por tener frente a ella la polla erecta de su hermano.

-O-ok, esta broma ya fue muy lejos, Jazz. Puedes parar cuando quieras.- Le dijo Danny a su hermana mientras aun trataba de procesar que es lo que estaba pasando.

-B-bien, ya he llegado hasta aquí. Ya no hay vuelta a atrás. Danny necesita esto, y como su hermana mayor es mi trabajo ayudarlo en lo que necesite.- Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras tenía su mirada fija en la polla de su hermano.

¿Ja...? ¿¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhzzzzz!?- Intento decir el chico, antes de sentir como su hermana comenzaba a mamar con fuerza su polla. -¡E-espera! ¿¡Esto es en serio!?- Pregunto el chico al no poder creer lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Con gran habilidad, Jazz continuaba mamando la polla del chico. Al principio metiéndose un poco menos de la mitad de la polla dentro de su boca, moviéndose de adelante para atrás, atacando la punta y el tallo con su lengua, y lentamente ir tragándose una mayor longitud del miembro viril con su boca. Llegado cierto punto, la chica logro meter dentro de su garganta casi toda la polla de Danny mientras se aseguraba de que su lengua quedara debajo del miembro, al cual intentaba rodear y ejercer presión sobre él. Luego de eso, la chica empieza a retirar la polla de Danny de su boca. Una vez fuera, Jazz comienza a frotar la polla con sus manos, logrando así que todo el tallo y la punta quedara húmedo y resbaloso debido a la saliva que había quedado luego de la mamada ahora estaba siendo esparcida por las manos de la chica.

-Yo hablaba muy enserio, Danny. Y como te dije, yo puedo ayudarte con esto si así lo quieres.- Dijo la chica de manera más segura y dominante mientras se quitaba su camisa negra y su sostén, revelando así sus pechos. Los pechos de Jazz tenían un buen tamaño, si bien no eran ni tan grandes ni tan desarrollados como los de su madre, superaban fácilmente en tamaño a los de Sam.

-Pero…Eres mi hermana. No creo que esto sea…- Trato de decir el chico con un tono de duda en su voz.

-Tranquilo, Danny.- Lo interrumpió Jazz. –Piensa en esto como un "Tratamiento", como algo que necesitas hacer para poder estar bien.- Dijo la chica mientras acercaba la polla de Danny a sus pechos. –Y piensa en mí como la encargada de darte ese tratamiento.- Dijo finalmente al rodear con sus pechos la polla del chico.

Jazz comienza entonces a mover sus pechos de arriba a abajo de manera intensiva. Gracias a la saliva que aun rodeaba el tallo, la polla se deslizaba con gran facilidad entre los pechos de la chica.

-¡Ahhhh, Jazz!- Dijo el chico al sentir la fricción y el placer que le producían los pechos de Jazz, lo cual lentamente está logrando que Danny hiciese a un lado su moral.

-Danny parece estar disfrutando esto. Pero tengo que esforzarme más y asegurarme de que quede satisfecho.- Se dijo internamente Jazz mientras continuaba moviendo sus pechos con sus manos, tocando cada tanto la polla de Danny con sus pezones, los cuales lentamente y de manera instintiva comenzaban a ponerse erectos. La chica entonces hace descender sus pechos hasta la base de la polla de Danny y comienza a lamer la punta de la misma con su lengua.

-¡Eso ya es demasiado, Jazz! ¡Me corro!- Dijo Danny al momento de comenzar a correrse.

El primero de los disparos del chico término en la boca de Jazz mientras ella la seguía teniendo abierta, pero debido a la sorpresa, la chica cerró su boca de manera instintiva y termino recibiendo el resto de los disparos en su cara.

-¡Dios! Esta cosa esta caliente y espesa. ¿Cómo puede seguir así luego de pasar toda la tarde teniendo sexo con su novia?- Pensó Jazz internamente mientras sentía el semen de Danny en su rostro y saboreaba con un poco de desagrado el chorro que logro entrar en su boca. -Hanuero.- Dijo de repente la chica mientras intentaba no abrir sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Danny al no poder entender a la chica.

-Ha…nue…ro.- Volvió a repetir Jazz, aun con sus labios cerrados.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a decir Danny al no poder comprender lo que quería Jazz.

-¡Que me des un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara!- Grito la chica finalmente por la desesperación.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, enseguida!- Se limitó a decir Danny antes de ponerse a buscar un pañuelo para su hermana.

Luego de una pequeña búsqueda en los cajones de su mesa de noche, Danny por fin encuentra unos pañuelos de papel, los cuales le entrega a Jazz. La chica entonces saca uno y comienza a limpiar con el los restos de semen que tenía en su rostro. Una vez termino de limpiar completamente su rostro, la chica arroja el pañuelo a la basura.

-Muy bien, esa fue una experiencia…Poco agradable.- Pensó Jazz. –Solo espero que Danny este satisfecho luego de eso.- Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pene de su hermano, el cual aún se encontraba duro y dispuesto para continuar. -¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto aguante tiene este chico?- Se preguntó con asombro Jazz.

-P-perdón, sé que ya has hecho mucho por mí para intentar que me tranquilice.- Dijo Danny al notar cierto descontento en el rostro de la chica al ver que él aún seguía excitado. –Si no quieres seguir lo entenderé. Encontrare una manera de calmarme por mi mismo.- Dijo Danny sin ser para nada convincente.

-No. No puedo dejar a Danny así, si lo hago estoy segura de que volverá a hacer alguna locura como la de hoy en el baño.- Pensó Jazz mientras tragaba saliva por los nervios y tenía una mirada de preocupación. –Tengo que asegurarme de satisfacerlo. Aunque eso signifique que deba…- Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras se levantaba del piso. –Parece que esto no se puede evitar, ¿No crees?- Dijo Jazz mientras forzaba una sonrisa para así inspirarle confianza al chico. –Dije que te ayudaría a calmarte y eso es justamente lo que haré, hermanito.- Continuo diciendo la chica mientras se quitaba su pantalón y sus pantis.

-¿Jazz? ¿De verdad llegaras tan lejos solo para ayudarme con esto?- Le pregunto Danny a la chica mientras esta se le acercaba.

-Claro que sí, Danny. Créeme, es por tu propio bien.- Le respondió Jazz mientras se subía a la cama.

Jazz entonces se pone en posición. La chica había decidido que ella sería la que montara al chico mientras este le veía la espalda, todo con la intención de evitar el contacto visual para así hacer más "Sencilla" la situación. Una vez ubicada, la chica sujeta la polla de Danny y la guía para que quede en la entrada de su coño.

-B-bien, ¿Estás listo, Danny?- Pregunto Jazz con cierto sonrojo en su rostro debido a la situación en la que estaba.

-E-eso creo.- Respondió el chico mientras se limitaba a observar a su hermana desde atrás, y muy particularmente, el trasero de esta.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Danny, Jazz comienza a descender sus caderas y así meter dentro de ella la polla del chico. Teniendo la mitad del pene dentro de ella, la chica comenzó a sentir un enorme calor producto de la vergüenza, además de tener un repentino sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Pero luego de darse cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás desde ese punto, la chica decide continuar por el bien de su hermano. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Jazz comienza a bajar aún más sus caderas para así terminar de introducir el resto de la polla del chico dentro de ella.

-¡Dios! ¡Es muy grande!- Pensó Jazz al momento de bajar completamente las caderas.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás muy apretada, Jazz!- Dijo Danny al momento de sentir la presión del coño de la chica a lo largo de toda su polla.

-Ok. Tranquilízate y trata de moverte lentamente.- Pensó Jazz al momento de levantar lentamente sus caderas y sentir como el pene de Danny iba deslizándose y frotándose a lo largo de todo el camino hasta la entrada de su coño.

Jazz empieza entonces a descender con sus caderas nuevamente hasta volver a meter la polla del chico hasta el fondo de su coño, esta vez sin detenerse a la mitad. La chica toma la polla de Danny con mayor facilidad que antes, pero aun así es sorprendida por la sensación placentera que esta le producía. Jazz comienza entonces a repetir este mismo patrón de manera repetida, haciéndosele cada vez más fácil con cada repetición. A pesar de que Jazz estaba haciendo esto para satisfacer las necesidades de su hermano, su cuerpo reacciono de manera instintiva ante el miembro masculino que profundizaba en su coño.

-¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto más va a seguir aguantando este chico?- Se preguntó Jazz mientras continuaba montando a Danny con gran habilidad. -¡Ah! Si esto sigue así voy a terminar corriéndome.- Pensó Jazz al sentir como cada penetración no hacía nada más que aumentar su propio placer.

En un último intento para conseguir que Danny se corriese, Jazz aumenta el ritmo de sus subidas y bajadas hasta lo más que pudo, asegurándose siempre de tomar el pene del chico hasta la base. Danny por su parte, a pesar de disfrutar gratamente del coño de Jazz, la tarde que paso con Sam y el ultimo orgasmo que había soltado en el rostro de su hermana le habían dado una mayor resistencia, por lo cual aún estaba lejos de correrse.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, Jazz! Sigue así y ya estaré cerca de terminar.- Dijo con gran placer Danny mientras gozaba de la experiencia.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Aún no estás cerca!?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica. -Yo ya casi…Estoy a punto… ¡Noooo!- Pensó Jazz mientras seguía con su ya agotadora tarea. -¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Grito finalmente la chica al momento de correrse por su cuenta y detener sus caderas.

Mientras Jazz se corría, Danny pudo sentir como su coño se convulsionaba y palpitaba alrededor de su polla. Dicha sensación le fue placentera, pero aun así estaba lejos de lograr que el chico se corriera. Pasado su orgasmo, Jazz se limitó a tratar de recuperar el aliento, cosa que logro poner impaciente a Danny, el cual aún estaba esperando una continuación para así correrse también.

-Mmmm…Jazz… ¿Ya puedes…? ¿Puedes continuar?- Pregunto impaciente Danny a Jazz, la cual aún trataba de reponerse.

-N-no, lo siento. De verdad quería ayudarte. Pero creo que este es mi límite.- Dijo con dificultad Jazz.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedes simplemente dejarme así!- Dijo con enojo Danny al escuchar que Jazz planeaba dejarlo a medio camino de correrse.

-De verdad lo siento. Pero hice lo mejor que pude, hermano.- Dijo Jazz con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro mientras miraba a Danny a la cara.

Jazz entonces se arrastra, debido al cansancio de sus caderas, hasta uno de los bordes de la cama para así recoger sus ropas. Mientras hacía eso, sin que se diera cuenta, la chica le estaba dando a Danny una visión tentadora e incitante de su coño y su trasero, él se encontraba elevado en el aire mientras Jazz estaba estirando sus brazos para alcanzar su ropa. Dicha visión fue demasiado para Danny, el cual se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior debido a su frustración.

-No es justo.- Se decía internamente el chico mientras veía a su hermana mover su trasero frente a sus ojos. –No es justo.- Se repitió mientras se mordía el labio de la desesperación mientras seguía observando la entrepierna de la chica. -¡No es justo!- Grito internamente Danny al sentir como algo dentro de él se había despertado y lo motivaba a continuar (NOTA: Es esta escena la vista de Danny se volvió de color verde alrededor de la pupila, indicando que su parte fantasma había despertado).

Preso entonces de sus más primitivos e incontenibles impulsos, Danny sujeta a Jazz de la cadera, captando así la atención de la desprevenida chica.

-Danny… ¿Qué estas por ha…?- Intento preguntar Jazz, pero es sorprendida e interrumpida al sentir como Danny había vuelto a meter su polla dentro de ella. –N-no, Danny. ¡Detente! Aún estoy muy… ¡Aaaaahhhh!- Dijo la chica mientras sentía como Danny comenzaba a follarla nuevamente.

Danny no le dio importancia a las quejas de la chica y solo se limitó a continuar. Danny empezó entonces a follarse a Jazz desde atrás mientras la chica seguía teniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo pegada al piso. Intentando que la conexión entre ellos sea aún más profunda, Danny sujeta a Jazz de los muslos de las piernas y comienza moverlos a su antojo mientras él continuaba moviendo sus caderas.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Voy a correrme pronto!- Dijo Danny mientras continuaba follandose a su antojo a la chica sin cambiar de posición.

-P-por favor, Danny. ¡D-detente! Estoy muy sensible ahora. Voy a enloquecer.- Le dijo Jazz mientras intentaba, sin éxito, levantarse de su posición en el suelo. Debido a la sensibilidad que tenía la chica en el momento, y a la manera intensa y profunda en la que Danny se la estaba follando, Jazz sentía como se aproximaba otro orgasmo.

-Aguanta un poco más, hermanita. Ya estoy muy cerca de correrme.- Exclamo Danny mientras continuaba con sus feroces penetraciones. -¡A-aquí viene! ¡Me corro, Jazz! ¡Me corro!- Dijo al momento de soltar su semen dentro de la chica mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas sin parar.

Al sentir el líquido blancuzco y caliente derramándose en su interior, y más aún las rápidas penetraciones que el chico continuaba dándole a su coño, Jazz no pudo evitar correrse nuevamente mientras dejaba salir un grito de placer.

Al terminar de correrse, Danny retira su polla del interior de Jazz y suelta las piernas de la chica, las cuales cayeron en la cama debido al cansancio. Danny entonces se sienta frente a Jazz y dedica una mirada a la chica, la cual se encontraba con su rostro y pechos pegados al piso del cuarto, su torso y espalda formando un ángulo que se elevaba y terminaba en el borde de la cama, sus piernas las cuales estaban inmóviles sobre la cama y su entrepierna la cual estaba palpitante y desbordando semen. Dicha imagen, si bien la chica se trataba de su hermana, lleno el corazón de Danny de mucho orgullo y satisfacción al contemplar el resultado de su obra.

-D-danny…Eres un…idiota.- Dijo con dificultad Jazz mientras lentamente se reincorporaba luego de la follada con Danny.

-Jeje, lo siento. No pude contenerme, tu interior se sentía demasiado bien.- Dijo sonriendo Danny mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Hump. Habla por ti, pervertido. Para mí solo fue algo desagradable.- Dijo con enojo Jazz luego de reponerse completamente y sentarse en la cama junto a Danny.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que entonces no disfrutaste ni un poco de nuestro momento juntos?- Pregunto de manera sarcástica Danny.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo solo te seguí el juego para ayudarte. No hay forma de que mi hermanito sea capaz de satisfacerme.- Dijo Jazz con la intención de lastimar el orgullo de Danny.

Danny se abalanza sobre Jazz y la recuesta en la cabecera de la cama dejándola boca arriba.

-Bien, entonces no te molestara hacerlo una vez más, ¿Verdad hermanita linda?- Dijo el chico luego de colocarse sobre Jazz.

-¿Q-que? ¿Dices que aún puedes continuar?- Pregunto asustada la chica desde su sumisa posición debajo de Danny.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y todo gracias al sexy cuerpo de mi querida hermana.- Dijo Danny mientras sujetaba uno de los pechos de Jazz con su mano.

-Pero Danny…Yo…No sé si pueda.- Dijo la chica, dudando de poder resistir otro "encuentro" con su hermano.

-Estarás bien. Solo déjame todo a mí.- Dijo Danny al momento de sujetar las piernas de la chica y colocar los pies de esta sobre sus hombros, mientras sujetaba las piernas desde los muslos. -¿Lista Jazz?- Pregunto el chico luego de dirigir la punta de su polla a la entrada del coño de la chica.

-En realidad creo que ya tuve suficiente, así que…- Dijo Jazz en un inútil intento de salir de esta situación.

Sin darle la oportunidad para terminar lo que decía, Danny vuelve a meter su polla dentro de Jazz y comienza a follarla de manera frenética, aprovechando la nueva posición en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, Danny! ¡Te dije que ya tuve suficien…!- Intento decir la chica, pero fue silencia en el momento en el que Danny junto sus labios con los de ella para así besarla profundamente, saboreando cada parte de la boca de la chica con su lengua.

Ya que Danny tuvo que inclinarse para así alcanzar la boca de Jazz, la posición en la que estaban había cambiado un poco. El chico seguía sujetando de manera firme las piernas de la chica, por lo cual al inclinarse para besarla la había obligado a levantar ligeramente sus caderas, provocando así que su polla ahora se frotase en un ángulo diferente al de antes, ángulo en el cual el chico golpeaba el punto G de Jazz.

Jazz en ese momento se hallaba completamente abrumada por el placer. Su hermano la estaba sometiendo completamente al atacarla en el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo mientras le mantenía la boca cerrada con un beso que parecía no tener fin. Cuando el chico por fin separo su rostro del de ella, la chica tenía su cara al rojo vivo, los ojos mirando al vacío y la boca completamente húmeda, abierta y con la lengua de fuera.

-P-para, Danny…Estas tocando una parte muy…Sensible.- Dijo con dificultad la chica mientras trataba de sobreponerse al placer que sentía.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho Jazz, y especialmente por la cara de éxtasis que tenía mientras lo decía, Danny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de manera picara y pensar cómo podía hacer aún más profunda su conexión con la chica. Luego de un pequeño debate interno, Danny opto por una cosa.

Danny bajo las piernas de Jazz de sus hombros y las puso en la cama, luego rodeo la espalda de la chica con sus brazos, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y levanto a Jazz en el aire para finalmente sujetarla de ambos lados de su torso y comenzar a mover el cuerpo de la chica a su antojo, como si se tratase de una muñeca.

Al estar presa de esta nueva posición, Jazz no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y jadear mientras Danny continuaba profundizando en su interior, mientras atacaba con saña el punto G de la chica, haciéndola delirar de placer. Con cada estocada, Jazz podía sentir como el pene de Danny iba palpitando cada vez más, indicándole que el chico se aproximaba a su orgasmo.

-¡Ya no aguanto más, Jazz! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Este es mi último tiro!- Exclamo el chico mientras continuaba bombeando en el interior de la chica. -¡Me corro!- Dijo finalmente al volver a llenar a Jazz.

Al sentir nuevamente como el cálido semen del chico volvía a cubrir su interior mientras su coño seguía siendo rozado en su punto G, la chica no pudo contener su propio orgasmo, el cual dejo salir acompañado de un fuerte gemido y una expresión llena de satisfacción absoluta.

 **Poco después…**

Danny y Jazz se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro en la cabecera de la cama, ambos desnudos, sudados y con la respiración pesada.

-Eso fue increíble, Jazz.- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Espero que puedas ayudarme la próxima vez que quiera "Descargar mis tensiones con alguien".- Dijo Danny al recordar las palabras de la chica.

-Te ayudare cuando lo necesites, Danny…Pero eres un idiota y un bruto.- Se limitó a decir la chica mientras recordaba, con una mezcla entre enojo y placer, su momento con el chico y la promesa de ayudarlo que le había hecho.

 **Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Exterior.**

Siendo desconocido por los dos chicos, Maddie se encontraba pegada a la puerta del cuarto de Danny, observando por el agujero de la llave con todo lujo de detalle la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba en el cuarto.

-Mis bebes…No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así.- Pensó Maddie en un estado de shock. –Y además piensan repetir esto. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.- Se dijo internamente de manera decidida.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casa de los Fenton: Cocina-Comedor.  
**

Luego de la larga noche vivida por Danny y Jazz, ambos se levantan a la mañana siguiente y van a la cocina a desayunar como siempre, fingiendo que nada paso.

Danny fue el último de la familia en bajar, Maddie preparaba el desayuno, Jazz estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre y Jack estaba leyendo el diario local en busca de posibles ataques de fantasmas.

-Buenos días, mi querida familia. ¿No les parece que este es un día hermoso?- Exclamo Danny con un notorio buen humor.

-Buenos días, hijo. Es bueno verte de buen humor para variar.- Respondió Jack al notar la animada actitud de su hijo.

-Bueno, *Bostezo* días, hermanito.- Dijo entre bostezos Jazz, la cual seguía agotada luego de la noche que paso con el chico y lo poco que pudo dormir luego de eso.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿D-dormiste bien?- Pregunto Maddie, tratando de que no se notara que sabía lo que sucedió anoche entre él y Jazz.

-De maravilla. Siento que anoche fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que he podido descansar de verdad.- Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a Jazz. -Y todo gracias a la visita de mi linda hermana mayor.- Acoto el chico mientras estiraba una de sus manos para sujetar el trasero de la chica a su lado y apretarlo con fuerza.

-¡D-Danny! ¡Compórtate, este no es el momento para esto!- Le susurro con enfado Jazz, logrando que el chico quitara su mano de ahí.

-Lo siento, mi mano resbalo.- Dijo de forma despreocupada y poco convincente el chico.

-Por favor, Danny, hablo en serio.- Le susurro la chica debido a la falta de discreción que mostraba su hermano.

-Oh por Dios, hijo. Tienes que ser cuidadoso sino quieres que tu padre se entere de lo que paso ayer.- Pensó Maddie, quien había presenciado la pequeña escena que monto el chico y agradecía el hecho de Jack estuviera leyendo el periódico mientras todo eso pasaba. -Aquí tienes tu desayuno, cariño. Come rápido y ve a la escuela.- Le dijo Maddie mientras dejaba un plato de cereal con leche frente al chico.

-Está bien, gracias, mamá.- Le respondió Danny.

 **Escuela secundaria Casper: Pasillos. Casillero de Danny.**

Más tarde en la escuela...

Danny se encontraba sacando libros de su casillero para así ir a clases, cuando de repente es sorprendido por Paulina, la cual desde hace tiempo, más precisamente, luego de que el chico diera a conocer su identidad, había cambiado por completo su actitud hacia él.

-Hola, Danny ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto la hermosa morena mientras se aseguraba de hacer contacto con él sujetándose de uno de sus brazos.

-H-hola, Paulina. Todo está bien.- Respondió nervioso el chico mientras volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado esperando que Sam no lo viera.

-Y dime, señor héroe, ¿Has combatido con algún fantasma recientemente?- Preguntó con un tono seductor la chica mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por el brazo del chico.

-A-algunos, sí.- Dijo el chico mientras seguía controlando que su novia no apareciera, mientras su cara comenzaba a teñirse de rojo debido a la cercanía de la chica.

-Se nota. Mira nada más lo duros que están los músculos de tus brazos.- Dijo la chica mientras posaba sus manos alrededor del brazo del chico y lo apretaba ligeramente.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Danny al dejar de vigilar y limitarse a disfrutar de los halagos de la chica.

-Claro sí. Dime algo, además de tus brazos, ¿Hay alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo que quede dura luego de pelear con fantasmas? Porque de ser así, yo he estado tomando algunas clases para dar masajes y podría ayudarte a descargar tensiones.- Le sugirió de manera provocativa la chica mientras se acercaba a la cara de Danny. -Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, Sam no tiene por qué enterarse.- Termino de decir Paulina en un susurro junto a la oreja de Danny, provocando que el mismo se excitara por la indecorosa propuesta de la chica.

-Muy bien, los dos sepárense. No me obliguen a arrojarles un balde de agua fría.- Dijo una enfadada Sam que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo y se encontró con la sugerente escena.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sam! ¡Y-yo...ella...nosotros no!- Balbuceaba Danny luego de ser sorprendido por su novia.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie, Danny. Eres libre de tomarla cuando quieras.- Dijo Paulina mientras se iba y se despedía guiñándole el ojo y enviándole un beso volador al chico.

Sam observa disgustada ese último acto de Paulina, le dedica una mirada de enojo a Danny y luego se marcha de la escena emitiendo un sonido de disgusto.

-¡Sam, espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- Dijo el chico mientras perseguía a su novia por los pasillos.

-¡Explícale a esa zorra interesada y superficial que no te interesan ni ella ni sus "Masajes" y luego podremos hablar! ¡Ahora tengo que ir a clases!- Dijo Sam de manera tajante mientras se dirigía a clases.

-¡Diablos! Soy un idiota.- Se reprochó a si mismo Danny luego de quedar solo en el pasillo. -¿Lo eres? Tú solamente disfrutabas las ventajas de ser un héroe. ¿Está realmente mal que quieras darles una probada de ti a tus queridas fans?- Dijo la parte fantasma del chico al tomar el control y cambiar los ojos del chico de celestes a verdes. -Lo está si eso hace enfadar a Sam.- Respondió Danny al retomar la palabra. -No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Paulina es una enorme tentación, y de alguna forma has podido mantenerte al margen de ella. Disfrutar de sus coqueteos no es lo mismo que follar con ella. Confía en mí, a Sam ya se le pasara el enojo.- Dijo la parte fantasma. -Tal vez tengas razón.- Acoto Danny, dándole cierre a la conversación.

 **Casa de los Fenton: Sala de Estar.**

Más tarde...

Danny había vuelto a casa luego de la escuela, ya que Tucker parecía seguir molesto luego de su pelea de ayer y Sam no cruzo palabra con él luego del incidente con Paulina.

-¡Mamá, ya llegue!- Informa el chico luego de entrar a la casa arrastrando sus pies.

-Hola, cariño. Llegas temprano. ¿Paso algo en la escuela?- Pregunto Maddie al ver la actitud desganada del muchacho.

-Nada, mamá. Tucker sigue molesto conmigo por lo de ayer y hoy tuve una discusión con Sam.- Dijo desanimado Danny. -(Suspiro) Iré a mi cuarto.- Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Mi pobre, bebé. Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo.- Pensó Maddie al ver a su hijo. -Oh espera, cariño. ¿Crees poder ayudarme con un pequeño experimento en el laboratorio antes de irte?- Le pregunto la mujer al chico.

-Como quieras, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - Dijo el muchacho con tono de resignación.

 **Casa de los Fenton: Laboratorio/Sótano de la casa.**

Danny y su madre habían ido al sótano de la casa, que es donde se encontraba el laboratorio, para así probar un nuevo dispositivo contra fantasmas con el que ella y Jack habían estado trabajando.

-Muy bien, cariño. ¿Serias tan amable de transformarte en fantasma y pararte sobre esa marca de ahí?- Le pregunto Maddie mientras apuntaba a una marca roja que estaba relativamente cerca de una de las paredes del laboratorio.

-Sí, está bien.- Contesto el chico al momento de convertirse en fantasma y dirigirse a la marca. -¿Me dices de nuevo para qué es que servía esta cosa?- Preguntó curioso el chico al observar la mochila metálica que llevaba su madre en la espalda y el control remoto en sus manos.

-Oh, esto es un pequeño escáner, cariño. Sirve para recolectar información de una entidad fantasmagórica. ¿Serias tan amable de flotar un poco y estirar tus brazos y tus piernas, por favor?- Le pidió Maddie, para luego ver que el chico hacia lo que le había pedido. -Excelente. Y ahora... ¡Fuego!- Exclamo la mujer al momento de presionar un botón en el control que llevaba en sus manos, el cual provoco que salieran 4 armas de la mochila de su espalda, las cuales dispararon una sustancia verde y espesa a las cuatro extremidades del chico, dejándolo inmovilizado y pegado a la pared.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Porque hiciste esto!? ¡Quítame esta cosa!- Grito Danny mientras forcejeaba para romper sus ataduras.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. C-créeme cuando te digo que no quería hacer esto. Pero tu condición empeora y no puedo dejar que Sam y tu hermana sean las únicas que te ayuden.- Dijo Maddie.

-¿Q-que? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Veras, cariño. Tu estas pasando por una etapa común en los fantasmas, en la cual experimentas ataques de ira y cambios de humor debidos a la falta de...de sexo.- Explico Maddie mientras se quitaba el equipo que llevaba en su espalda.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamo sorprendido en muchacho.

-Es por esa razón que has estado actuando tan raro durante las últimas semanas, y es también por eso que Sam y tu hermana quisieron ayudarte ayer.- Continuo explicando la mujer mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Entonces es por eso que ellas...- Se dijo internamente Danny mientras recordaba los momentos vividos con las dos chicas.

-Sé que esto tal vez sea extraño, cariño. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que voy a hacer lo hago por tu propio bien.- Dijo Maddie mientras se quitaba el guante que traía en su mano derecha y luego llevaba dicha mano a los pantalones del chico.

-¡M-mamá! ¿¡Acaso vas a...!?- Estaba preguntando el chico antes de sentir como su pantalón era bajado y como la mano desnuda de su madre le rodeaba la polla.

-Lo sé, cariño. Esto también es raro para mí. S-solo trata de imaginarte que Sam lo está haciendo.- Le dijo la mujer mientras continuaba con su ardua labor de masturbación.

Maddie movía su mano con habilidad, a tal punto que logro que la polla de Danny quedara completamente erecta. La mujer siguió frotando intensamente la palpitante masculinidad de su hijo, desafortunadamente sin lograr que este lograra correrse.

-Oh Dios. Mamá es... ¡Estupenda en esto! Pero por alguna razón...esto no es suficiente.- Pensaba internamente mientras continuaba observando como su madre lo masturbaba. -M-mamá... ¡Para! No creo que esto esté funcionando.- Dice el chico con frustración al no poder correrse.

-¿P-pasa algo malo, cariño? ¿Acaso no...? ¿Se sentía bien?- Pregunto con cierta vergüenza Maddie.

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Si se sentía bien! Es solo que yo...- Exclamo Danny antes de que su parte fantasmal hiciera acto de presencia, esta vez haciendo que los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaran con mayor intensidad de la habitual mientras hablaba. -Yo...creo que necesitare un poco más de estimulación para poder correrme. Tal vez pueda hacerlo si tu...no lo sé…frotas mi polla con tu entrepierna, tal vez.- Sugirió de manera sorpresiva la encarnación de los deseos más lujuriosos del chico.

-¿E-eso crees?- Pregunto Maddie con cierta inseguridad mientras observaba la vigorosa y enorme polla de su hijo. -Tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar esto solo con mis manos. Pero creo que Sam tenía razón cuando dijo que Danny era muy resistente. Creo que no tengo otra opción.- Pensó la mujer mientras le daba la espalda a su hijo y se bajaba ligeramente los pantalones y las bragas para luego sujetar la polla de Danny y ubicarla en medio de sus piernas y abajo de su coño.

Maddie comienza entonces a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás de manera contante, al principio daba recorridos cortos, debido a que el contacto que hacia su trasero contra el vientre de su hijo durante las idas y venidas le daba cierta vergüenza. Pero al poco tiempo, motivado por su deseo de correrse, Danny movía como podía sus caderas con el fin de acabar. Al notar esto, Maddie comienza a recorrer de manera más completa todo el tallo del chico, logrando que parte de la cabeza de la ardiente y palpitante polla rozara su clítoris y comenzara a excitarla poco a poco.

-¡Eso es, mamá! ¡Ya casi! ¡Estoy muy cerca!- Exclamo el chico al sentir como la presión y la fricción producidas por su madre lo estaban llevando poco a poco al orgasmo. -¡Me corro!- Grito finalmente al soltar su descarga, la cual acabo derramándose en el piso debido a la posición en que estaban.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamo con cierta alegría Maddie luego de que su hijo se corriera. -Qué alivio, tenía miedo de que esa cosa terminara dentro de mí.- Pensó la mujer mientras observaba el líquido blancuzco sobre el piso, el cual emanaba una peculiar aura verdosa y brillante. -Oh, vaya. Que desastre. Tendré que limpiar esto antes de que tu padre lo vea.- Exclamo la mujer al momento de separarse de Danny y acomodarse sus pantalones, para luego buscar un trapo de mano y así limpiar el piso del laboratorio.

Sin percatarse, mientras Maddie limpiaba el desastre que su hijo hizo al correrse, ella estaba en una posición que resultaba muy sugerente para el muchacho. Maddie se encontraba arrodillada, con su espalda inclinada y sus manos sobre el piso, frotando los restos de semen que aún quedaban y meneando su enorme y seductor trasero de un lado al otro en el proceso. Dicho movimiento constante e hipnótico hizo que Danny clavara sus ojos en la voluminosa retaguardia de su madre, provocándole otra intensa erección.

-Mmm... ¿M-mamá?- Dijo con cierto decoro el muchacho.

-¿Si, que pasa, cari...? ¡Oh, no puedes hablar en serio!- Vocifero de manera incrédula la mujer al notar la nueva erección que tenía su hijo en ese momento.

-P-perdón...es que mientras limpiabas movías tu trasero frente a mí y bueno...no pude evitarlo.- Confeso Danny.

-¿Mi...? ¿Trasero?- Preguntó la mujer luego de ser sorprendida por la confesión de su hijo. -¿Acaso...te gusta?- Pregunto Maddie luego de observar sus glúteos.

-Bueno, sí. Es decir, es grande, firme y se ve simplemente perfecto.- Exclamo Danny luego de la pregunta de su madre.

-B-bueno...entonces...creo tener una idea para hacer que te corras otra vez.- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo la mujer mientras volvía a bajar ligeramente el pantalón de su traje y le daba una visión completa de su trasero a su hijo.

La mujer entonces le da la espalda a Danny, se inclina un poco y comienza a dar marcha atrás hasta que su trasero hiciera contacto con la polla del chico. La polla de Danny quedo entre las dos nalgas del trasero de su madre, apuntando hacia el techo, y haciendo presión entre su abdomen y los dos glúteos. Una vez estuvo ubicada, Maddie comenzó a mover con habilidad su trasero para así volver a frotar y estimular la polla de su calenturiento hijo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamá! ¡Eso es asombroso!- Dijo Danny mientras gozaba al estar rodeado por las suaves y firmes nalgas de su madre. -¡Dios! ¡Esto se siente aún mejor que hacerlo con los pechos de Jazz!- Pensó internamente mientras recordaba y comparaba aquella experiencia con su hermana con esta que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

-¿T-te complace esto, cariño?- Pregunto una avergonzada Maddie mientras seguía refregando su trasero contra el miembro viril del muchacho.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¡Esto es lo mejor!- Contesto el chico, completamente ensimismado y feliz por las subidas y bajadas de su madre.

-M-me alegro. Solo trata de tener cuidado cuando vayas a co...- Estaba diciendo Maddie antes de ser sorprendida por un grito estrepitoso que venía de arriba.

-¡Maddie! ¿¡Ya pudiste probar la mochila Fenton!? ¡La necesitaremos para una cacería hoy!- Exclamo Jack, el padre de Danny, desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Vuélvete invisible, hijo!- Alcanzo a decir la mujer mientras se ponía los pantalones antes de que su esposo bajase.

Danny obedeció la orden de mala gana, ya que la repentina interrupción de su padre evito que él llegara lograra correrse.

-H-hola, cariño.- Saludo Maddie a Jack una vez que esté bajo al laboratorio.

-¿¡Y!? ¿¡Funciona!? ¿¡Esta lista!?- Preguntó con emoción Jack como si fuese un niño esperando por un nuevo juguete.

-A-así es, cariño. Te alegrara saber que la mochila Fenton ahora identifica con precisión las extremidades y dispara de manera certera las ataduras ectoplásmicas.- Explico Maddie con nervios por ser descubierta.

-¡Grandioso! ¡En ese caso llevaremos a este, bebé a dar una vuelta! ¡Encontré una casa en las afueras que parece llena de...!- Estaba diciendo Jack antes de ser interrumpido por Maddie.

-Me encantaría acompañarte, cariño. Pero justo ahora estoy ocupando de cierto "Experimento" que requiere atención constante. Ve tú a la casa si quieres.- Le sugirió Maddie a su esposo.

-¿Segura? Esta casa parece de lo más prometedora, dudo que vaya a encontrar otra igual en mucho tiempo.- Dijo Jack para tratar de convencerla.

-Segura, cariño. Ve y diviértete.- Dijo Maddie con un sonrisa para así convencer a su esposo.

-Está bien, que tengas suerte con lo que sea con lo que estés "Experimentando". Ojala tengas todo bajo controlado.- Dijo Jack mientras subía por las escaleras con la mochila Fenton en su espalda.

-Esta todo bajo control. Suerte, cariño.- Dijo Maddie para despedirse de su esposo y luego soltar un fuerte suspiro una vez que él se marchó. -Ya puedes dejar de ser invisible, cariño. Tu padre acaba de irse.- Dijo al voltearse y ver la pared donde había estado pegado el chico la última vez que lo vio. -¿Danny?- Pregunto la mujer al momento de extender su mano contra la pared y darse cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba ahí. -Oh Dios, ¿¡Adonde se fue!?- Pregunto preocupada Maddie.

-Aquí estoy, mamá.- Dijo de manera tranquila el chico, el cual había logrado romper sus ataduras mientras sus padres conversaban, y había aparecido de repente a pocos centímetros detrás de Maddie.

-¡Cariño!- Dijo la mujer al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su hijo, todavía transformado en fantasma, con sus pantalones completamente bajos y una enorme erección. -Veo que...quieres continuar ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la mujer al ver la polla de su hijo.

Danny asintió con la cabeza y luego Maddie comenzó a acercársele para volver a atenderlo como había hecho antes, pero en el camino, el pantalón de su traje bajo de manera repentina y produjo que ella cayera frente a Danny y termina en cuatro patas. Al darse la vuelta para ver qué había pasado, Maddie se da cuenta de que otro Danny había aparecido por su espalda y le había bajado los pantalones apropósito para que ella terminara en esa posición.

-¿¡U-un clon!? Danny, ¿¡Para qué hiciste un clo...!?- Preguntaba sorprendida Maddie antes de ser tomada por su hijo de la cabeza y forzada a darle una mamada. -Danny, ¿No estará pensando en...?- Se dijo a si misma Maddie al tener una idea de lo que estaba por hacerle el chico.

El otro Danny le baja entonces los pantalones a Maddie hasta la altura de las rodillas y luego procede rápidamente a colocar su polla dentro del coño de madre y follarsela de manera salvaje mientras su contraparte continuaba disfrutando de la boca y la garganta de la mujer.

-No puedo creerlo.- Pensó Maddie mientras Danny se la follaba por ambos lados sin parar. -Mi bebé, mi bebé está haciendo esto conmigo. No lo puedo cree...- Continuaba diciéndose internamente la chica mientras ambos Dannys aumentaban la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

-¡Oh mamá! ¡Me voy a correr!- Exclamo el chico al sentir que su orgasmo se aproximaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo! ¡Cariño, no lo sueltes dentro de...!- Grito internamente la mujer poco antes de ser cubierta por el semen del muchacho en su boca y coño, haciendo que ella misma se corriera instintivamente por la situación.

Al momento de correrse, el Danny que había usado la boca de Maddie desapareció sin dejar rastro, dando a entender que el Danny verdadero se trataba de ese que acababa de usar su coño. Ambos se quedan en silencio esperando a que pase su momento post-orgásmico, hasta que finalmente Maddie rompe con el silencio.

-Danny...- Dijo la mujer de una forma extraña mientras comenzaba a voltearse para encarar al chico.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Que hice!? ¡Ella tal vez vaya a diseccionarme por esto!- Pensó aterrado el chico mientras su madre se le acercaba.

-¡Danny! ¡Dame más!- Exclamo Maddie al momento de abalanzarse sobre el chico y comenzar a chupar y lamer los restos de semen que quedaban en su polla.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No estas enfadada!?- Pregunto incrédulo el muchacho.

-¡Si lo estoy! ¡No puedo creer que le hicieras algo así a tu madre! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- Pregunto la mujer mientras seguía deslizando su lengua por el tallo y la punta de la polla de su hijo.

-¿E-entonces porque estas...?- Pregunto el chico aun sin comprender la actitud de su madre.

-Es por este despreciable semen fantasmal. Cuando un fantasma pasa por la pubertad, como es tu caso, su semen se convierte en un afrodisíaco natural que provoca que cualquier mujer pierda sus inhibiciones y desee tener sexo con desesperación.- Explico de manera rápida Maddie. -Que quede claro, en algún momento te voy a castigar por esto. Pero ahora...- Dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba el resto de su traje. -Quiero que des todo lo que tengas, cariño.- Dijo Maddie luego de desnudarse completamente. -Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacerle a tu madre, fantasma pervertido?- Pregunto la mujer mientras posaba sus pechos contra el cuerpo del chico.

-Ya que lo preguntas...- Dijo el muchacho mientras clavaba sus ojos en el trasero de la mujer.

-¿Con que eso es lo quieres, eh?- Pregunto la mujer al notar la mirada de su hijo. -Pues entonces ven por él, cariño.- Dijo Maddie al momento de colocar su cabeza en el suelo y levantar en alto su trasero para ofrecérselo a Danny.

Danny no lo pensó demasiado y rápidamente comenzó a follarse el trasero de su madre mientras ella, entre gritos y jadeos, le pedía más.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, cariño! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah! ¡No te detengas!- Gritaba Maddie siendo presa del placer.

-¡Dios! Mamá está completamente fuera de sí.- Pensó el muchacho mientras continuaba clavando su polla en el trasero de la mujer.

-¡Más fuerte, Danny! ¡Ya que estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hacer que lo disfrute! ¡Dios! ¡Si no haces que me corra te juro que te castigare hasta el día que vayas a la universidad!- Exclamo de repente la mujer al sentir que el chico no podría satisfacer su lujuria si seguía follandosela de esa forma.

-¿¡Que!?- Pregunto incrédulo el chico.

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Así que si quieres evitar eso te sugiero que comiences a darme más fuerte!- Vocifero la mujer.

-¡Muy bien, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!- Dijo el chico mientras sus ojos volvían a iluminarse con un verde brillante.

Danny levanta entonces del piso a su madre, él se sienta en el piso y sujeta a su madre de los muslos, para así ubicarla en la posición de la vaquera invertida.

-¿¡Eso es todo!?- Pregunto de manera desafiante la mujer.

-Todavía no.- Se limitó a decir el muchacho al momento de crear un clon y hacer que comenzara a follar el coño de la mujer.

-¡Ah! ¡Estupendo, cariño! ¡Esto se siente...!- Exclamaba la mujer antes de ser interrumpida por Danny.

-¡Aún hay más!- Dijo abruptamente el chico al momento de crear otros dos clones, los cuales hicieron que Maddie se recostara sobre el pecho del Danny original, mientras uno de ellos colaba su polla entre sus pechos y el otro la tomaba de la cabeza y se follaba su garganta de manera tan profunda que sus bolas chocaban con los ojos y la nariz de la mujer.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Esta por todas partes!- Pensó Maddie mientras sentía como su hijo frotaba o metía su polla en todas las zonas erógenas y sensibles de su cuerpo, conduciéndola rápidamente al orgasmo.

Maddie y los 4 Dannys siguen follando en esa peculiar postura durante unos breves segundos más, antes de finalmente experimentar un fuerte orgasmo simultáneo, que acabo por sobrepasar el aguante de la mujer, la cual termino perdiendo el conocimiento. Luego de su corrida, todos los clones desaparecieron y los ojos de Danny recuperaron su color verde natural.

-M-mamá, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el muchacho sin recibir respuesta de la mujer que estaba sobre él. -Cielos, creo que me sobrepase.- Se dijo internamente el muchacho al ver el estado en el que había quedado su madre. -¿Y ahora como voy a hacer para limpiar todo es...? Espera, tengo una idea.- Pensó el muchacho poco antes de volverse intangible y entrar en el cuerpo de su madre para así poseerla.

-¡Diablos! Mamá quedo cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con mi semen. Necesita una ducha urgente antes de que papá vuelva.- Dijo Danny mientras controlaba a su madre y la llevaba a la ducha. –Tranquilas, niñas. Su querido hijo Danny se encargara de dejarlas bien limpias.- Dijo en voz alta mientras jugueteaba con los pechos de su madre.

 **Centro comercial de Amity Park: Árbol junto a las escaleras eléctricas.**

Al mismo tiempo...

Sam pensaba mientras estaba sentada junto al árbol que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras del centro comercial, si bien había estado evitando a Danny todo el día debido al enojo, la realidad era que poco después de aquel incidente en la mañana, la muchacha acabo poniéndose en el lugar del chico y estuvo debatiéndose todo el día sobre una difícil decisión.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hago? Es decir, entiendo que Danny necesite de toda la ayuda posible. Si accedo a esto estoy segura de que Danny podrá sacarse una gran cantidad de lujuria de golpe. Pero por otro lado, me desagrada demasiado la idea.- Se decía a sí misma la chica mientras reflexionaba. -¡Demonios! ¡Necesito una señal!- Grito internamente Sam para luego ver como Paulina y su grupo de amigas salían de una tienda a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba. -Supongo que esa es mi señal.- Dijo con cierto desagrado la chica mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se dirigía hacia el grupo de chicas.

-Y entonces le dije: "Mi oferta sigue en pie, Danny. Eres libre de tomarla cuando quieras." y luego me fui guiñándole el ojo y mandándole un beso. Debieron ver la expresión en la cara de Sam.- Le comentaba entre risas Paulina a sus amigas.

-Y hablando de la reina de la oscuridad, mira quien viene para acá, Paulina.- Dijo una de las dos acompañantes de la morena.

-Hola.- Saludo Sam de manera seca a las 3 chicas. -Paulina, ¿Podemos hablar un momento...a solas?- Pregunto la chica mientras le dedicaba una mirada despectiva a las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a Paulina.

-¿Necesitas apoyo, amiga?- Pregunto una de las dos chicas.

-No, adelántense a la siguiente tienda de nuestra lista. Las alcanzare en un minuto.- Contesto la chica para luego ver como sus dos acompañantes se retiraban. -¿Qué quieres, perdedora? ¿Reclamarme por lo que paso hoy en la escuela?- Pregunto rápidamente la chica.

-De hecho, es algo relacionado con eso.- Dijo Sam con cierta inseguridad sobre lo que estaba por hacer. -Tu real... ¿Realmente estarías dispuesta a aliviar a Danny si él lo necesitara?- Pregunto finalmente la chica.

-Claro que estaría dispuesta, ¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ustedes dos rompieron?- Pregunto Paulina sin disimular su emoción ante tal idea.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo enojada Sam ante la pregunta de la chica. -¡Dios! Esta zorra no me hace las cosas nada fáciles.- Pensó Sam. -¡Necesito que me ayudes a satisfacer a Danny!- Dijo finalmente la chica para declarar finalmente sus intenciones.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Casa de los Fenton: Habitación de Maddie y Jack Fenton. Interior.**

Danny había poseído el cuerpo de su madre luego de que ella cayera inconsciente luego de su intensa sesión en el laboratorio. Él había hecho esto para poder darle una ducha con el fin de evitar sospechas por parte de su padre. Luego de sacarla del baño el chico la había vestido con su ropa de dormir y la había dejado recostada en la cama para que así descansara. Una vez ubicada, Danny abandono su cuerpo y la dejo ahí, esperando que ella no estuviera molesta con él una vez despertara. El chico se destransforma y se acerca por un momento al borde de la cama donde reposaba su madre.

-Descansa, mamá. Yo…lamento si fui muy agresivo antes.- Dijo el chico mientras cubría a su madre con el cobertor de la cama para luego abandonar el cuarto.

 **Casa de los Fenton. Cuarto de Danny. Interior.**

Danny camino hasta su cuarto con cierto aire de culpa y depresión por la forma en que estaba tratando a todos los que lo rodeaban.

- **(Suspiro)** ¿¡Que rayos me sucede!?- Exclamo mientras ahogaba su voz contra la almohada de su cama. –Así que mis problemas de ira e impulsos cada vez más incontrolables son a causa de mis poderes. Ahora entiendo porque Sam y Jazz actuaban tan raras ayer.- Dijo mientras recordaba la explicación que su madre le había dado hace poco. –Ellas solo trataban de ayudarme y aun así yo… ¡Diablos! Yo me aproveche de ellas.- Se dijo internamente el chico al recordar los momentos más agresivos de sus encuentros con las 3 chicas. -¡Cielos! ¡Soy un idiota! No me sorprendería que Sam no volviera a dirigirme la palabra.- Pensó al recordar su pelea de esta mañana viéndola ahora desde una nueva perspectiva, una en la que se ponía en los zapatos de su novia la cual había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudarlo con su condición y recibió como pago ver a su novio coqueteando tontamente con otra chica. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó antes de que su celular sonase con un tono breve, indicando que acaba de recibir un mensaje de texto.

El chico revisa de inmediato quien le había enviado dicho mensaje y se sorprende mucho al darse cuenta que de que se trataba de un mensaje de Sam. Acto seguido luego de ver eso, Danny abre de inmediato el mensaje y examina de qué se trataba. En el mensaje la chica lo invitaba a su casa para que ambos pudieran charlar un poco.

-Ella quiere que vaya a su casa para charlar. Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que hablemos de lo que me pasa y para disculparme directamente con ella por todo.- Dijo Danny luego de leer el mensaje de su novia y disponerse a salir de casa. Él decidió ir a pie hasta allá, ya que quería usar sus poderes lo menos posible, luego de comprobar de lo que era capaz cuando se encontraba convertido en fantasma.

 **Casa de los Manson: Entrada principal.**

El chico llego a la entrada de la casa de Sam lo más rápido que pudo en su forma humana e inmediatamente toco a la puerta para indicar su llegada. Danny espero poco menos de un minuto antes de que Sam le abriera la puerta.

-Te estaba esperando.- Dijo la chica al momento de recibir a su novio.

-Sam, lo lamento. Sé que no he sido yo mismo estas últimas semanas. Sé que he actuado como un idiota y que no merezco estar con alguien como tú. También sé que eres consciente de mi condición actual, pero…quiero decirte que no necesitas forzarte a hacer algo así. Yo entenderé si tú no…- Dijo estrepitosamente en el momento en que tubo de frente a Sam.

-Danny, calma. No puedo entender lo que dices cuando hablas tan rápido.- Le dijo la chica, tratando de lograr que el chico se calmase para hablarle.

-Lo que trato de decir es…sé porque me dejaste hacer lo que hicimos ayer.- Dijo de manera más calmada y seria Danny. –Mi mamá me conto sobre ello. Ella me dijo que tú quisiste hacer eso para ayudarme con mis problemas de ira, ya que ellos se deben a una condición que experimentas los fantasmas por falta de sexo.- Término de decir el chico, esperando entonces una respuesta por parte de Sam.

-Se llama "Pubertad Fantasma".- Le dijo la chica, decidida a explicar los detalles de su condición a Danny. –Acompáñame, hablaremos de esto en mi alcoba.- Dijo la chica, invitándolo a pasar adentro.

 **Casa de los Manson: Cuarto de Sam. Interior.**

La pareja hablo de manera calmada y a detalle sobre la actual condición de Danny y sobre las posibles consecuencias que esta podía traerle en caso de no ser adecuadamente tratada.

-Así que es eso…voy a enloquecer y a destruir todo a mi paso o a violar a todas las mujeres que me cruce. Deberían encerrarme en algún lado y perder la llave.- Sugirió Danny luego de enterarse de cual podría llegar a ser el peor de los desenlaces posibles.

-No digas eso, Danny. Juntos vamos a solucionar esto. Ayer nosotros…- Trato de animarlo Sam, pero fue interrumpida por el chico, que comenzaba a mostrar signos de melancolía y arrepentimiento.

-No, Sam. ¿Quieres saber lo que estuve haciendo ayer y hoy luego de que nosotros tuviéramos relaciones?- Le dijo Danny, frustrado consigo mismo por poner a tanta gente a la que él quería en esta complicada situación. –Ayer lo hice con Jazz y hoy yo…abuse de mi propia madre.- Revelo el chico de manera tajante y sorpresiva.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamo Sam mientras se cubría la boca con su mano.

-Lo sé. Soy un monstruo, Sam. Debo alejarme de todo si no quiero seguir lastimándote a ti o nadie más.- Dijo con tristeza Danny, casi al borde del llanto.

-No, Danny. No eres un monstruo. Sufres una condición médica que obliga a tu cuerpo a actuar así. Tú madre, tu hermana y yo lo sabemos, es por eso que decidimos ayudarte. No debes sentir culpa por eso.- Le dijo Sam mientras trataba de consolarlo y de subirle el ánimo.

-¿L-lo dices en serio? ¿No te doy asco? ¿Acaso no estas molesta por lo que hice a tus espaldas?- Pregunto el chico, incrédulo por el nivel de comprensión de su novia, pero sobre todo por su determinación a ayudarlo.

-Claro que no, tonto.- Le respondió la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Danny.

Luego de escuchar eso, Danny no pudo contenerse y abraza fuertemente a Sam mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se le escapaban de los ojos.

-Gracias, Sam. Solo…te agradezco por ser la mejor novia del mundo.- Dijo el chico mientras continuaba aferrado a la su novia. Luego de eso él se separa ligeramente y se le queda viendo directamente a los ojos. –Te amo.- Le dijo antes de darle un beso cálido, puro y lleno de amor, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido por Sam.

Mientras los dos se besaban, se comenzó a escuchar un ligero sollozo proveniente de los pasillos contiguos a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Le pregunto Danny a la chica.

-O cielos, olvide por completo que ella estaba aquí.- Le contesto Sam luego de recordar a cierta invitada que había traído a su casa luego de su visita al centro comercial.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto el chico, primero a su novia y luego a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Ya puedes salir.- Le indico Sam a la bella chica morena que se encontraba esperando cierta señal de la gótica para hacer acto de presencia y así sorprender a Danny.

-¿¡Paulina!? ¿¡Que haces tú…!?- Trato de preguntar el chico, pero su pregunta es interferida por Sam, la cual abruptamente se disculpa con la recién llegada chica.

-Yo…lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso. Sé que a pesar de nuestras diferencias tú también sientes algo por Danny. Y el haberte hecho venir para contemplar algo así seguro fue muy…- intento disculparse la gótica pera también es incapaz de finalizar la oración antes de que Paulina decidiera tomar la palabra.

-N-no, está bien. Ver esto me abrió los ojos. Ahora sé que haga lo que haga jamás podre tener el nivel de conexión que tienen ustedes, chicos.- Dijo la morena luego de reconocer el profundo amor que se demostraba mutuamente la pareja. –No los molestare más. Así que si me permiten.- Dijo la chica al momento de encararse hacia la salida de la casa, siendo detenida por Sam.

-Paulina, espera.- Le dijo la gótica al impedir que la morena se vaya. –Aun quiero tu ayuda para hacer eso que acordamos.- Le dijo de forma sería Sam.

-P-pero… ¿Estas segura de querer hacer eso? ¿Realmente quieres seguir adelante?- Le pregunto desconcertada la chica.

-Danny lo necesita. Danny NOS necesita, Paulina.- Dijo decidida la chica, haciendo énfasis sobre lo mucho que deseaba la ayuda de la morena.

-B-bien, yo te prometo no malinterpretar esto después. Sé que hare esto por ser una situación de necesidad y que de otra forma no podría darse este…encuentro con Danny.- Dijo la morena, dejando en claro que había entendido bien la situación y él porque estaba por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Descuida, yo fui la que pidió tu ayuda en primer lugar. Ahora vamos, Danny nos espera.- Le dijo Sam al momento de dirigir su mirada sobre el confundido chico que observaba detenidamente su conversación.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- Dijo convencida la morena al momento de acercarse junto con Sam al lugar donde se encontraba Danny.

-C-chicas, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto el chico, nervioso e incrédulo de ver como las dos chicas que siempre se detestaron mutuamente se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo y ahora marchaban a su encuentro.

-Lo que sucede es que luego de ver como disfrutabas la compañía de Paulina hoy a la mañana, recordé cierto pedido que me habías hecho hace algunas semanas.- Le explico la chica mientras ella y Paulina se colocaban cada una pegada a uno de los brazos del chico.

-No hablaras de…- Dijo Danny, teniendo una idea sobre a qué pedido se estaba refiriendo su novia.

-Mmm-hmm.- Contesto Sam soltando un sonido en señal de aprobación.

-Y… ¿Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en…?- Pregunto patidifuso el chico, esta vez volteando su mirada a Paulina.

-Así es, Sr. Héroe.- Le contesto la morena.

-Dios, yo…no sé qué debería pensar.- Dijo el chico, aun sin poder procesar la idea de que una de sus más locas e improbables fantasías, estaba a punto de hacerse realidad ahí y ahora.

-No necesitas hacerlo.- Le dijo Sam al momento de sujetarlo de la cabeza y voltearla en dirección a su lado para así dedicarle un apasionado beso con el objetivo de calmar y liberar de sus preocupaciones al chico.

El beso comenzó de forma simple debido a lo repentino del mismo, fue un beso corto en el que sus labios se tocaron de forma breve, pero sin embargo a los pocos segundos los dos se encontraban nuevamente fundiendo sus bocas en otro más intenso en el que ambos degustaban la punta de la lengua del otro. Dicho beso fue escalando rápidamente en cuanto a intensidad a medida que continuaba, llegando al punto de encender el interruptor de ambos amantes, ruborizando sus rostros y erectando o enviando señales de calor a las zonas erógenas de sus cuerpos mientras ellos se encontraban devorando la boca del otro. A tal punto llego su excitación que de un momento a otro, ambos posaron sus manos sobre partes sensibles del cuerpo de su pareja, como los pechos de Sam y la entrepierna de Danny, en la cual ya se podía vislumbrar un bulto. Paulina observo la escena con asombro, pues no pensó que la pareja pudiera ser tan apasionada en sus juegos previos.

-Vaya, esos dos sí que están absortos en eso.- Pensó la morena mientras veía con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro el espectáculo de los dos amantes, a la vez que posaba sus dos manos debajo de su ombligo.

Luego de abrir sus ojos en mitad del beso, Sam posa su vista sobre la chica y se decide a hacer algo para incluirla. Ella detiene tanto el beso como la mano con la que Danny la tocaba, para así llamar la atención del chico y decirle algo.

-No la dejes fuera de esto.- Le susurro Sam al chico, el cual rápidamente se volteó para ver a Paulina y entendió de inmediato a que se refería su novia.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí.- Le contesto Danny antes de voltearse completamente en dirección a Paulina. –No me he olvidado de ti. Acércate.- Dijo Danny al momento de mirar a la morena a los ojos y posar su mano sobre el mentón de la misma para así dirigir su cabeza hasta su boca.

Paulina cierra los ojos al momento de juntar sus labios con los del chico, mientras en su cabeza recordaba las muchas ocasiones en las que él la había salvado bajo el manto de su alter-ego fantasmal. Danny por su parte besa a la chica del mismo modo que lo hizo con Sam, solo que esta vez posando sus manos sobre las nalgas de esta, a las cuales froto de forma tentativa.

-Mmm. Siempre quise darle las gracias a mi héroe algún día.- Dijo la morena mientras se relamía los labios luego de que se separara del rostro de Danny.

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué otra cosa se te ocurrió como "Agradecimiento"?- Le pregunto curioso el chico.

-Te enseñare. Pero primero…- Dijo la morena al ponerse de pie y sujetar del brazo a Sam para que también se levantase con ella. –Las dos te teníamos algo preparado, ¿Verdad, Sam?- Le pregunto la chica a su compañera, la cual se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que ambas estaban por hacer. –Oh vamos, no tienes por qué sentirte apenada. Solo has lo que estuvimos practicando. Te aseguro que le parecerá algo muy sexy.- Le dijo la chica de forma tan convincente que Sam se decidió a intentarlo.

Sam entonces puso a reproducir música desde un reproductor que tenía en su cuarto, y tanto ella como Paulina comenzaron a bailar al mismo tiempo y con los mismos pasos. El baile comenzó de manera normal, pero más temprano que tarde comenzó a darle indicios al chico sobre como seguiría desarrollándose. En cierto momento de su coreografía, ambas chicas posaron sus manos en ambos lados de sus pechos e hicieron presión, luego comenzaron a deslizar sus manos por costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a las caderas, donde sus dedos se colaron por debajo del elástico de sus prendas, las cuales comenzaron a deslizar hacia abajo de manera lenta para seguir el ritmo de la música, como si fuese un show privado de strippers solo para Danny. El show siguió mientras Danny veía atentamente como se seguía desarrollando, encontrando el asunto como algo muy sexy. Luego de quitarse la parte inferior de su ropa, quedando en bragas, las chicas prosiguieron con la parte superior. Para quitársela, las chicas le dieron la espalda a Danny y se inclinaron ligeramente para distraerlo mientras meneaban el trasero, aprovechando esa distracción para sujetar el dorso inferior de sus camisas y deslizarlo hacia arriba hasta que pasara el agujero para la cabeza, quedando así solo cubiertas por su ropa interior. Una vez hubieran quedado semi-desnudas, las dos volvieron a darle la cara al chico y comenzaron la primera de las últimas dos partes de su espectáculo. Luego de seguir el ritmo de la canción por unos segundos, ambas chicas se reclinaron de frente al chico y se frotaron ligeramente los pechos con sus manos frente a él, para acto seguido llevarlas a su espalda para desprender el broche mientras ellas intencionalmente sostenían la parte delantera de sus sostenes para que estos no se cayeran. Luego de eso, ambas volvieron a darle la espalda al chico y automáticamente arrojaron a un lado el sostén que cubría sus pechos, quedando desnudas en la parte de arriba. El chico ya se encontraba excitado debido al espectáculo, y ya no veía la hora de que este terminase para así poder ver finalmente los cuerpos de las dos chicas. Ya para finalizar, ambas bailaron un poco mientras seguían dándole la espalda a Danny, separaron su piernas, se reclinaron hacia adelante, sacudieron sus caderas y frotaron sus cinturas y pechos más de una vez hasta que finalmente sujetaron las ligas que sostenían sus bragas y las deslizaron hasta quitárselas por completo y quedar así por del todo desnudas. Ya cuando se acercaba el final de la canción, ambas chicas se voltearon y posaron para darle a Danny una visión completa de sus bellos cuerpos.

-W-wow…eso fue increíble, chicas. La forma en que se movían fue la cosa más sensual que haya visto jamás.- Dijo completamente excitado Danny mientras aun tenia grabadas en su mente las partes más eróticas de la coreografía.

-Oh, podemos ver claramente que disfrutaste del show.- Le dijo la morena mientras observaba la erección del chico.

-Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras. Pero creo que ahora es tu turno de mostrar un poco de piel.- Le dijo Sam al momento de abrirle la cremallera a Danny.

-Sí, supongo que es lo justo.- Dijo Danny al momento de quitarse su camisa mientras Sam le quitaba los pantalones y ropa interior. -¿Creen que así estoy bien?- Pregunto el chico al quedar completamente desnudo al igual que ellas.

-Perfecto.- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Bien, entonces…- Comenzó a decir el chico mientras se sujetaba la polla. -¿Quién ira primero?- Pregunto mientras tenía los ojos puestos sobre ambas chicas.

-Ve tú primero, después de todo eres su novia.- Le sugirió la morena a la chica gótica, con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz.

-Nada de eso, yo fui la que te invito aquí en primer lugar. Así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte ir primero.- Le dijo de forma decidida Sam.

-Sam yo…no sé qué decir.- Le contesto la morena.

-No digas nada, tu héroe te espera. Así que ve y disfrútalo.- Dijo Sam al momento de ver a Danny.

-Oh cielos, no puedo creer que en verdad vaya a hacer esto.- Dijo Paulina mientras caminaba en dirección al chico. –Danny, recuéstate por favor. Yo siempre había querido…hacer esto…estado arriba.- Confeso la chica, al recordar las veces que había fantaseado con aquel momento.

-Está bien.- Le respondió Danny a la vez que acataba el pedido de la chica y se recostaba boca arriba sobre la cama.

Una vez estuvo en posición, Paulina se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre él para así montarlo.

-Muy bien… ¿Estás listo?- Le pregunto la chica una vez que tuvo la punta del miembro del chico rozándose con la entrada de su coño.

-Si…adelante.- Le contesto Danny mientras observaba una visión que solo había conocido en sus fantasías sexuales, ante él estaba la que un día él considero la chica de sus sueños a punto de montar sobre su polla con el único objetivo de satisfacerlo y todo mientras su actual novia y chica de sus sueños estaba prácticamente al lado de ellos.

Paulina comenzó entonces a descender sus caderas de manera lenta mientras el pene de Danny comenzaba a abrirse paso por su interior, buscando alcanzar el fondo de aquel apretado y húmedo agujero. Al meterla toda en su interior, Paulina sintió un leve escalofrió, ya que el pene del chico había alcanzado la entrada de su útero y la había besado con su punta, causando que la chica soltase un gemido debido al placer de dicha experiencia.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto instintivamente el chico al observar dicha reacción por parte de la morena.

-S-sí. Solo eres…un poco más grande de lo que pensé.- Le confeso Paulina mientras hacía tiempo para que su coño se adaptase al tamaño de Danny. –Solo dame un minuto. Luego continuare.-

Y así fue, luego de un minuto de descanso la morena comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas de forma rítmica mientras poco a poco iba ganando mayor velocidad a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al miembro del chico y aumentaba su placer con cada estocada que recibía.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Danny! ¡Eres increíble!- Exclamo la chica mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas cada vez más rápido, buscando que la polla del chico siguiese machacando y frotando su interior.

-¡Tú también, Paulina! ¡Tu interior es…! ¡Oh! ¡Estupendo!- Grito el chico mientras posaba sus manos alrededor del enorme y bien torneado trasero de la morena, para así ayudar a la misma a realizar sus subidas y bajadas.

Ajena al frenesí sexual frente a ella se encontraba Sam, la cual era incapaz de desviar la vista de lo que ocurría ante sus ojos entre su novio y el antiguo interés amoroso del mismo.

-¡Cielos! No puedo creer lo que tengo frente a mí. Justo en mi cuarto…sobre mi cama…Danny y…otra chica están follando como si no hubiera un mañana.- Pensó la gótica mientras veía como Danny se había puesto a manosear los pechos de Paulina y como ella gemía de placer debido a eso. –Sé que organice esto para poder ayudar a Danny con su problema, pero…- Se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a sentir un calor en el vientre. –El verlos así…es algo… ¡Muy excitante!- Dijo internamente al momento de empezar a masturbase mientras los veía a ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Paulina! ¡Ya estoy cerca! ¡Me voy a correr!- Exclamo Danny al sentir que no le faltaba mucho para acabar.

-¡E-está bien! ¡Pero hazlo afuera! ¡Por favor! ¡Nosotras acordamos que no...!- Le pidió la morena mientras ella recordaba la promesa que le hizo Sam y sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax.

-Oh. De acuerdo. Solo un poco más…ya casi…- Dijo Danny al momento de sujetar a la chica y arreglárselas para colocar su el tallo de su polla entre los labios de la misma, para así frotarse en ellos y lograr el ultimo estimulo que le faltaba para soltar su descarga. -¡Ahhhhhh!- Exclamo finalmente al momento de derramar su semen entre las sabanas de la cama.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Danny! ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grito la chica al sentir como la polla entre los labios de su coño comenzaba a temblar de manera intensa debajo de su clítoris con cada uno de sus disparos, provocando que ella también se corriera debido a ello.

Los dos entonces quedan exhaustos y con la respiración pesada. Paulina se inclina y se recuesta ligeramente sobre el pecho del chico mientras luchaba por recuperarse. Danny por su parte se encontraba contemplando el voluptuoso y bronceado cuerpo sobre él, hasta que notó algo que sucedía a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Él observó, con todo lujo de detalle como su novia se encontraba completamente excitada, con el rostro ruborizado y con la mirada clavada en ellos mientras que su mano se encontraba en su entrepierna, internando sin parar sus dedos en su húmedo coño.

-Wow. Eso es increíble.- Dijo internamente Danny al ver eso. -Ella se excito al vernos, eso es... ¡Muy sexy!- Pensó el chico mientras sentía como su miembro volvía a ponerse duro y a exigirle un continuación.

-Vaya. ¿Ya estás listo para seguir?- Le pregunto la morena.

-Si.- Se limitó a contestar Danny.

-Muy bien. Y dime, ¿Quieres otra ronda conmigo o prefieres...?- Le estaba preguntando la chica antes de ser interrumpida por la abrupta respuesta del chico.

-Sam.- Exclamó el chico para sorpresa de las dos chicas en esa habitación. -Ven aquí, Sam. Acércate.- Dijo mientras hacía un ademán con su mano, invitando a la chica a subir a la cama.

Al escuchar la respuesta del chico, Paulina se sorprende, pero entendió rápidamente el porqué de dicha decisión luego de observar el estado de la gótica. Paulina entonces se quita de encima de Danny y se recuesta al lado de él, quedando boca arriba para así ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Sam se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el chico, hasta que finalmente llegó a su tan esperado encuentro en el lecho de la cama.

-Danny...bésame. - Le susurro por lo bajo la gótica al momento de encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Danny cumple la petición de la chica y de inmediato comienza a besarla de manera apasionada mientras lentamente se iba reclinando sobre ella. Finalmente la pareja acaba posicionada y con sus órganos sexuales listos para expresar físicamente su mutuo amor y deseo, estando Danny arriba y Sam abajo.

-Hazlo...te quiero dentro de mí.- Dijo la gótica al observar como su novio parecía suplicarle con la mirada y con su polla lo mucho que anhelaba continuar.

Danny no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato colocó su polla hasta el fondo del coño de la chica, para así empezar a arremeter contra él de manera enérgica, mientras poco a poco el interior de la misma parecía envolverse a su alrededor para así darle la bienvenida.

-Cielos. Esos dos sí que saben cómo dar un buen espectáculo.- Pensó Paulina mientras los contemplaba, frotando su coño y manoseado sus pechos. -Pero que ni crean que pienso quedarme afuera esta vez.- Dijo la morena al momento de levantarse de la cama, pararse sobre esta misma y colocar su caliente coño enfrente del rostro del chico para que esté la atendiese.

-¡Paulina! ¿¡Pero qué!?- Le pregunto sorprendido Danny por la repentina acción de la chica.

-Oh, Danny. Creo que tu malvada polla grande y extra gruesa lastimo un poco mi lindo y caliente coñito. ¿Crees que puedas darle unos besos para hacer que se sienta mejor?- Le preguntó la chica mientras meneaba de manera seductora su tentador agujero frente a su rostro.

Danny no pensó dos veces luego de escuchar la propuesta de la morena, así que de inmediato pego su rostro a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a lamerla y chúpala con mucho entusiasmo mientras degustaba el dulce néctar que salía de su interior, todo a la vez que seguía follando con Sam. Llegado cierto punto, la pareja de amantes ya se encontraba al límite de su aguante, así que aumento su ritmo para poder alcanzar mutuamente su orgasmo. Finalmente ambos se corren al unísono, Sam soltando un fuerte grito, mientras que Danny ahogaba el suyo en el interior de agujero de Paulina a la vez que derramaba su líquido blancuzco en lo profundo de su novia.

-¡D-Dios! Eso fue intenso.- Dijo el muchacho al momento de despegar sus labios de la boca inferior de la chica, dejando un hilillo de saliva que los conectaba.

-Mmm. Sí, lo fue. Ahora siento comezón ahí dentro. ¿Crees poder meter algo para rascarme?- Le pregunto la morena al momento de colocarse en 4 patas justo al lado de Sam, mientras abría con sus dos manos los labios de su coño, el cual estaba brotando una ligera cantidad de líquido.

Danny se limitó a sonreír a la vez que su polla se volvía endurecer.

-Creo tener algo perfecto para eso.- Le respondió el chico mientras se colocaba detrás de la morena y apuntaba con la polla en dirección a su coño. –Aquí voy. Avísame en qué lugar esta "Picando" más.- Dijo él, invitando a la chica a decirle que parte de su vagina era la que más disfrutaba al ser frotada por su polla.

Danny mete entonces la mitad de su pene dentro del caliente agujero de Paulina y se abstiene de meter más de manera delibera, esperando oír de la boca de la chica lo mucho que ella deseaba tenerla toda en su interior.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es aquí donde te pica?- Pregunto de forma sarcástica el chico.

-N-no.- Respondió Paulina entre ligeros gemidos.

-Oh. Entonces debe ser más afuera.- Dijo Danny, continuando con el mismo tono de antes.

-¡No! ¡Afuera no!- Contesto ella luego de sentir como el chico retrocedía aún más que antes.

-Así que no es aquí ni tampoco más afuera. Mmm. Me pregunto en que otra parte debería probar.- Dijo Danny siendo aún más sarcástico que antes.

-¿De veras piensas seguir con esto, no es cierto? Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.- Pensó Paulina mientras comenzaba a desesperarse por sentir la totalidad de longitud que poseía el pene del chico. –Adentro…más adentro… ¡Quiero que la metas más adentro! ¡Por favor!- Exclamo finalmente la morena.

-Bien, ahora ya te entendí.- Respondió el chico antes de meter por completo su polla y empezar a arremeter con fuerza su interior, haciendo que la punta golpeara la entrada de su útero, para luego hacerla retroceder casi hasta despegarla de los labios vaginales, repitiendo numerosas veces dicho proceso, llevando a la chica cada vez más cerca de la cúspide del placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Danny! ¡Eso es! ¡Así! ¡No te detengas! ¡Por favor!- Grito la desaforada muchacha mientras sentía cada estocada del chico aún más profunda que la anterior.

-¡Joder! Esto es estupendo. Paulina es tan caliente y apretada. No me imagino como esto podría sentir aun mej…- Pensaba el chico, antes de centrar su atención en unos gemidos que eran ajenos a los suyos o a los de la morena. Dichos gemidos provenían de Sam, la cual hace poco acaba de reponerse y ahora se encontraba manoseándose ella misma mientras veía el show montado por ellos dos. –Ya sé cómo.- Pensó el chico a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Oye, Sam. No seas tímida y acércate.- Le pidió él.

Sam se sorprende un poco al escuchar el pedido del chico, pero en ese momento se encontraba tan desesperadamente excitada que decide ir a su encuentro sin rechistar.

-No sería correcto de mi parte prestarle atención a solo una de ustedes.- Dijo Danny poco antes de fundir sus labios en otro beso apasionado con Sam y dirigir su mano derecha a la entrepierna de esta última para atenderla como él creía que le correspondía hacer, mientras con su otra mano sostenía la cadera de Paulina.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Y-ya no aguanto! ¡Me corroooooo!- Exclamo la morena al momento de sentir el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida.

Al sentirse presionado por las numerosas contracciones que estaba experimentando Paulina en ese momento, Danny retira su polla de su interior debido a que de seguir así terminaría corriéndose dentro de ella como le había sido prohibido por Sam. El chico entonces decide colocar su polla por encima del trasero de la chica y comenzar a masturbarse con la intensión de soltar la carga que estaba a nada de salir de su interior, pero luego d movimientos de su mano, la misma es retirada por la mano de Sam, la cual estaba dispuesta a corresponder al chico con el mismo trato que él le estaba dando en ese momento. Al ver eso, Danny decidió desprenderse de la boca de su novia y centrar la atención de esta en los pezones de la misma, para así asegurarse de que la chica alcanzara su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él. Sam movió su mano una veces antes de que su novio comenzara a disparar con intensidad una considerable cantidad de semen que acabo por estrellarse en la espalda y parte del cabello de Paulina, mientras que ella misma llego a su clímax luego de que Danny mordiese con saña su pezón mientras eyaculaba. Los tres entonces caen rendidos en la posición en la que estaban y se toman un tiempo para poder recuperarse.

-Eso fue increíble, Danny.- Dijo Sam al ser la primera en recuperarse.

-Dios…jamás me había corrido tan fuerte. Mis piernas aún están temblando.- Dijo Paulina mientras seguía recostada sobre la cama.

-Eso fue genial chicas, pero…como pueden ver yo aún no estoy completamente satisfecho.- Dijo Danny con su polla aún erecta y esperando por una última ronda mientras él poco a poco iba levantando la mirada. –Espero que estén listas para lo que sigue.- Dijo el chico al alzar completamente la vista e iluminar sus ojos con un color verde brillante, para luego adoptar su forma fantasmal.

-D-Danny… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto algo preocupada la morena.

-Esto.- Respondió el chico al momento de crear a un clon de sí mismo.

-N-no estarás pensando en…- Dijo Sam antes de ser interrumpida por el chico.

-Oh sí.- Contesto Danny mientras él y su clon sujetaban cada uno a una de las dos chicas.

Los dos Dannys sujetan a Sam y a Paulina y las llevan a esquinas opuestas de la cama, quedando así una enfrente de la otra. Entonces ambos chicos se apresuran a colocar sus pollas en el interior de las dos chicas mientras las sujetaban de las muñecas y las hacían permanecer inclinadas de forma diagonal mientras sus pechos rebotaban frente a la pareja delante de ellos con cada embestida que los Dannys le daban a cada una.

-¡Ah! ¡Danny! ¡Espera! ¡Ahh!- Grito Sam, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea jadear debido al gozo de sentir nuevamente al chico en su interior y debido a la sensibilidad que poseía a esta altura.

-¡D-Dios! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Ahhh!- Gimió Paulina mientras su coño también era revuelto por la polla de Danny.

Los cuatro continuaron así, soltando solo gemidos mientras poco a poco se acercaban al último orgasmo de la noche. Ambos Dannys dieron una última y devastadora penetrada en el coño de ambas chicas para finalmente soltar en su interior su corrida.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Fue lo que salió de las bocas de ambas chicas al momento de ser llenadas por el semen del chico en su forma fantasmal, el cual causo que su lujuria solo pudiese aumentar.

-D-Danny…- Dijo Sam mientras sentía como sus entrañas ardían de deseo luego de ser cubiertas por el espeso liquido blancuzco de su novio.

-Ah…Danny…te corriste dentro…no creo que a Sam le guste e…- Intento decir la chica antes de ser callada por un beso dado por la mismísima Sam, la cual había sido absorbida en un frenesí de lujuria. Al principio, Paulina no supo que hacer debido a la sorpresa que le supuso eso, pero lentamente dejo de resistirse a medida que el efecto afrodisiaco del semen del chico comenzaba a afectarla también.

Las dos comienzan entonces a besarse de forma apasionada, hasta que su excitación y deseo alcanzo el punto en el cual el contacto físico era necesario, por lo cual empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente la una a la otra.

-Esta será una noche larga y muy, muy divertida, jajaja.- Dijo Danny en voz alta mientras se limitaba a observar el show montado por sus dos parejas mientras él reposaba para recargar energías.

 **Casa de los Fenton: Habitación de Maddie y Jack Fenton. Interior.**

Maddie continuaba dormida en su cama en la misma posición en la que su hijo la había dejado hacia horas atrás, su esposo aún no había vuelto a la casa luego de salir a su cacería de fantasmas y ella se encontraba balbuceando dormida.

-Cariño…espera…debes controlarte…sobreponerte a tus deseos…sé que debes tener sexo…pero necesitas hacerlo con…alguien que…lo soporte…alguien…alguien como…- Dijo dormida la mujer mientras en su mente se formaba una idea que no había tenido anteriormente. Fue entonces cuando Maddie despertó de su sueño y exclamo a todo pulmón. -¡Ya sé cómo curar a Danny!-

 **Continuará…y finalizara en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Casa de los Fenton: Habitación de Maddie y Jack Fenton. Interior.**

Era aproximadamente la media noche cuando Maddie finalmente despertó luego de tener la gran idea que ayudaría a su hijo a superar la problemática fase que estaba viviendo en este momento.

-Muy bien, es justo como recordaba. Si logramos que Danny haga esto, él definitivamente podrá dejar atrás esta…difícil situación.- Dijo Maddie mientras leía unas viejas notas que tenía en uno de los tantos papeles archivados en su cuarto. –El problema será…encontrar a la chica adecuada para el trabajo. Estoy segura de que con una pequeña búsqueda definitivamente podría encontrar una, pero el tiempo apremia y lo mejor sería encontrar una rápidamente ¿Pero dónde podría empezar la búsqueda?- Se cuestionó mentalmente, poco antes de escuchar un raro sonido que provenía del piso inferior. -¿Qué habrá sido eso?…será mejor que lo investigue. Pero por si acaso, me llevare conmigo el arma perfecta para combatir fantasmas o ladrones de poca monta.- Dijo finalmente mientras estiraba la mano por debajo de la cama y sacaba un bate de béisbol de madera, el cual tenía grabado el apellido de su familia.

 **Casa de los Fenton: Sala de Estar. Interior.**

Maddie baja sigilosamente por las escaleras que conectaban la entrada de la casa con el primer piso de la misma mientras sujetaba firmemente el bate entre sus manos. Luego de bajar algunos escalones ella se percata de que la puerta principal estaba siendo golpeada por alguien desde afuera, así que elevando en alto su arma y poniéndose en posición defensiva con la misma deja salir un grito pidiendo respuestas.

-¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Que quiere!?- Pregunto ella de manera amenazante y sin una pizca de miedo en su voz.

De la persona tras la puerta no hubo una respuesta, al menos verbal, ya que casi inmediatamente luego de hablar Maddie observo como la puerta cedió ante el peso corporal de la persona tras de ella y termino cayendo junto con la propia puerta dentro de la casa. La persona que acababa de entrar de forma tan poco elegante a la casa no se trataba de otra más que de Jack Fenton, el cual se veía cubierto de moretones y algunos cortes superficiales en su traje y piel.

- **(Jadeo)** ¡Cariño! ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que te paso!?- Pregunto atónita Maddie luego de soltar súbitamente el bate y ahogar un grito antes de correr al pórtico para así ayudar a su lastimado marido.

Apoyándose en el hombro de su esposa, Jack se levantó del suelo y fue guiado por Maddie hasta el sofá de la sala para así recostarse y descansar.

-¡Dime, cariño! ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Fue un fantasma que estaba en esa casa que te mencione antes de salir ¿Recuerdas?- Le contesto Jack de manera lenta y pausada obviamente producto del cansancio que le suponía coordinar palabras en ese momento.

-Oh…si, lo recuerdo.- Respondió Maddie mientras rememoraba el momento en el que su esposo le había mencionado que iría de cacería a dicha casa mientras ella estaba "Ayudando" a Danny con su problema, cosa que la hizo sentir responsable de su actual estado. -¿P-pero que paso exactamente? Tú saliste de casa bien armado. Incluso te llevaste la mochila Fenton contigo. ¿Acaso había un fantasma tan peligro ahí dentro?- Pregunto ella, tratando de desviar sus sentimientos de culpa y enfocarse en averiguar más sobre lo que le había sucedido a su esposo.

-No solo era peligroso, era uno muy, MUY enojado. Apenas puse un pie en la casa me ataco por la espalda. Destruyendo la mochila Fenton en el proceso. Luego me arrojo con un golpe contra el techo de la casa y me atrapo en el aire antes de tocar el suelo. Una vez me tuvo en sus manos, me llevo volando hasta lo que parecía ser el cuarto principal de la casa y entonces…- Continuo explicando Jack, mientras lentamente aumentaba la velocidad de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso el fantasma te…?- Se anticipó a preguntar Maddie.

-¡Cielos, cariño! ¡Claro que no! Aún no ha nacido un fantasma capaz de aprovecharse de Jack Fenton de esa forma. Por fortuna traía el ecto-deflector Fenton bien amarrado a mi cintura.- Declaro orgulloso Jack. –Debiste ver lo desanimado que estaba ese pequeño diablillo luego de ver eso. Jajaja. ¡Auuu! M-me duele reír.- Dijo mientras se sujetaba una de sus costillas, la cual parecía haberse fracturado. –La mala noticia fue que la tristeza le duro poco, y antes de que me diera cuenta ella empezó a golpearme, rasguñarme y patearme hasta sentirse satisfecha. Luego de eso me arrojo fue de la casa y me las arregle para subir al vehículo de combate y poner el piloto automático para volver aquí.-

-Oh, cariño. Lo siento tanto, debí haber ido contigo. Esto es mi culp…- Dijo Maddie, culpándose completamente por no haber estado ahí con él.

-Nada de eso, nena. Estas son cosas normales en nuestra línea de trabajo, ¿Verdad?- Le respondió Jack de manera sonriente y tranquila.

-Bien…tal vez. Pero…- Trato de decir ella, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Pero nada, nena. Yo soy un fuerte e invencible cazador de fantasmas. Ahora deja de culparte tanto, dame un beso y trae el botiquín ¿Quieres?- Dijo Jack mientras le ofrecía una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su esposa.

Ante ese hecho Maddie sonrió ligeramente e hizo lo que su esposo le pidió, le dio un amoroso beso en los labios y luego fue a buscar el botiquín a la cocina. Al ver esto, Jack dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y se volvió a recostar completamente en el sofá.

-Déjame decirte algo, nena. Esa fantasma sufría del peor y más violento caso de pubertad fantasma que haya visto.- Dijo él de manera despreocupada, como si estuviera ventilando las ideas de su mente.

Al escuchar ese último comentario Maddie, la cual ya estaba volviendo con el botiquín en mano, abrió sus ojos como dos platos y no pudo disimular el notable interés que le había surgido.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡La fantasma que te ataco estaba pasando por esa etapa!? ¿¡Estás seguro, cariño!?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Y no lo digo solo por su forma de actuar. No, esa mirada en sus ojos era la mayor prueba de ello.- Dijo Jack mientras recordaba los penetrantes ojos verdes de la chica que lo había acorralado. –Esa mezcla de lujuria y desenfreno. Pocas cosas además de un fantasma en plena pubertad son capaces de tener una mirada como esa. ¿No te parece?-

-Ehm…si, cariño. En eso tienes razón. P-pero por ahora será mejor que descanses un poco y dejes de pensar en eso.- Le sugirió Maddie mientras trataba de esconder su repentino entusiasmo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Dejare que mis heridas se curen un poco y luego tú y yo podremos ir a por esa amenaza hormonal…Solo espero que nadie vaya a acercarse a ese lugar hasta entonces.- Termino de decir él, mientras visualizaba el terrible destino que le esperaría a cualquiera que osara entrar en aquel lugar.

-Esperemos que no.- Respondió Maddie mientras internamente pensaba. –Descuida cariño, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, esa fantasma que te ataco habrá desaparecido antes de que te recuperes. Al igual que el problema de Danny.-

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Afueras de Amity Park. Casa Abandonada. Exterior.**

Como había ocurrido el día anterior, el vehículo de combate diseñado por los Fenton se estaciono a las afueras de la maltrecha casa, y de él bajaron un total de tres personas. Luego del ataque que sufrió su padre el día anterior, Danny decidió ir a aquella casa abandonada donde habitaba el culpable junto con Sam y Jazz, las cuales habían venido para cuidarlo y brindarle apoyo mientras Maddie se quedaba en casa a cuidar la salud de su esposo, Tucker por su parte fue incapaz de venir debido a sus deberes como alcalde de la ciudad.

-Muy bien chicas, esperen aquí. Entrare, le romperé la cara a lo que sea que este ahí dentro y luego lo llevaremos de inmediato a la zona fantasma.- Exclamo Danny, notablemente enfadado mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Alto ahí, hermanito! Yo estoy tan enfadada como tú por lo que paso con papá, pero tenemos que tener cuidado así que definitivamente no vas a entrar ahí tu solo. Y no te olvides de la razón principal por la que vinimos.- Dijo Jazz mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta para bloquearle el camino.

-Es cierto, Danny. Sé que debes estar enfadado, pero tu madre dijo que esta chica podría ser la manera más sencilla para curarte, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Danny…?- Pregunto Sam, luego de notar la forma en que el chico desviaba la mirada. –Danny…mírame…- Dijo mientras le sujetaba el mentón y dirigía a la dirección en que ella se encontraba. –Todo saldrá bien así que relájate y deja que te ayudemos, ¿De acuerdo?-

Danny acaricio la mejilla de Sam, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego le respondió.

-Es verdad. Cuento con ustedes, chicas. ¿Tienen listo el equipo?-

Al escuchar esa respuesta más positiva por parte del chico, tanto Jazz como Sam asintieron alegremente en señal de aprobación.

-Claro que si.- Respondieron ambas mientras cada una le mostraba un objeto metálico en forma de plato.

-Muy bien. Entonces vamos por ella.- Exclamo finalmente el chico al momento de transformarse y abrir la puerta de la casa.

 **Afueras de Amity Park. Casa Abandonada. Entrada principal. Interior.**

Los tres entrar juntos a la casa y avanzan cuidadosamente por el oscuro pasillo de la entrada, lugar donde Jack había sido inmediatamente atacado. El pequeño grupo miraba en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar alguna señal de su objetivo, pero solo lograron vislumbrar algunos de los rastros del ataque que había sufrido Jack.

-¡Vaya! No me extraña que papá terminara tan lastimado. Mira nada más la marca que dejo en techo.- Dijo Jazz al momento de hacerle notar a Sam y a su hermano el agujero que había dejado la cabeza y espalda de su padre al impactar. –Sea quien sea esta chica, definitivamente es alguien con la que hay que tener cuidado.-

-Sí. Tengan los ojos bien abiertos y no se separen. Ya que podría atacar en cualquier mo…- Estaba diciéndoles Danny, poco antes percatarse de que sus pies ya no eran capaces de despegarse del suelo. -¿…mento?- Termino de decir mientras bajaba la vista y se percataba de que dos manos de mujer habían sobresalido del suelo y lo estaban sujetando firmemente.

El par de manos que sujetaba a Danny rápidamente comienza a jalarlo hacia abajo y el chico desaparece ante la mirada de las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban.

-Bien, creo que hasta aquí llego la idea de entrar sigilosamente.- Dijo Sam luego de ver como la fantasma se había llevado a Danny directamente al sótano de la casa. -¡Nosotras iremos a preparar todo arriba, Danny! ¡Trata de mantenerla entretenida hasta que te demos la señal!- Grito ella, para así recordarle al chico el plan que habían hecho y confirmar que él haría su parte.

-¡Si, está bien! ¡Pero no se tarden!- Contesto él con un grito.

-Ya lo oíste. ¡De prisa!- Le dijo Sam a su compañera, antes de que ambas comenzaran a subir los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa.

 **Afueras de Amity Park. Casa Abandonada. Sótano.**

En lo profundo del oscuro sótano de la casa, Danny se vio forzado a forcejear para escapar de las garras de su captora luego de que lo arrastrara ahí. Con dificultad se las arregló para soltarse, pero ahora tenía la tarea de mantenerla ocupada hasta que Sam y Jazz le dieran la señal para actuar.

-Muy bien, estoy atrapado en el sótano de una casa abandonada e invadida por una malvada fantasma que quiere matarme o violarme…ambos. No puedo decir que es la peor situación en la que haya estado pero, espero que no te importe si enciendo una "Vela".- Dijo Danny al momento de formar una bola de energía en su dedo índice para iluminar parte del lugar en el que estaba.

El chico comienza entonces a recorrer el lugar con sus ojos en búsqueda de aquella escurridiza figura que lo había traído hasta ahí, pero a medida que lo hacía solo se encontraba con las sombras que formaban los objetos a su alrededor al ser iluminados.

-Vamos. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar?- Dijo él mientras seguía buscando pistas de la chica. -¿En dónde se habrá metido?- Pensó internamente poco antes de notar un ruido detrás suyo.

Danny voltea de manera inconsciente y es rápidamente sorprendido por un ataque de la chica, en el cual cubrió de ectoplasma sus ojos para bloquearle la vista.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡No veo nada!- Jadeo Danny al momento de ser cegado y llevarse ambas manos a la cara para intentar limpiarse el rostro.

En el instante en que el chico bajo su guardia, la fantasma comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de golpes y arañazos desde diferentes ángulos hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Diablos! ¿¡Donde estas!?- Preguntó enfadado el muchacho tras iluminar nuevamente el cuarto luego de conseguir que uno de sus ojos comenzara a ver parcialmente.

-¡Ya estamos listas, Danny! ¡Llévala al cuarto del segundo piso! ¡Está en la esquina izquierda al fondo de la casa!- Exclamó Sam.

-¡Bien! Ellas ya hicieron su parte ahora me toca a mí.- Se dijo internamente Danny al momento de ponerse de pie. –Concéntrate…concéntrate…concén… ¡Ahí estás!- Exclamó él luego de notar una silueta en movimiento con su único ojo vidente.

Danny entonces salió disparado y voló a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse con su incansable atacante. Ambos entonces atravesaron varias paredes de la casa de forma diagonal hasta finalmente llegar al cuarto que había mencionado Sam.

 **Afueras de Amity Park. Casa Abandonada. 2do Piso. Cuarto principal. Interior.**

Ambos revotaron en el techo del mismo, debido a ciertos preparativos hechos con anterioridad por las chicas, y terminaron aterrizando sobre una espaciosa y antigua cama. Las patas de la cama se quebraron luego del choque y levantaron una capa de polvo. Al disiparse el polvo del aire, se pudo apreciar con claridad la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, con la chica boca arriba forcejeando en un intento por liberarse, mientras que Danny se hallaba sobre ella, sujetándola firmemente de las muñecas y aplicando peso sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- **(Jadeo)** …Muy bien… **(Jadeo)** …el juego… **(Jadeo)** …termino. Escucha, tu no me agradas y obviamente yo tampoco a ti. Pero según mi mamá si dos fantasmas del sexo opuesto que están atravesando la pubertad fantasma simultáneamente tienen sexo entre ellos, eso eliminaría lujuria y los efectos secundarios negativos de la misma.- Le explico Danny a la chica debajo de él. –Así que ¿Qué dices si dejamos los preliminares y pasamos a la acción?-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el cuarto por espacio de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron ser varios minutos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? No creo que a ti te haga gracia tratar de abusar sexual y físicamente de cualquier cosa que cruce por esa puerta, ¿O sí?- Preguntó nuevamente Danny, pero solo recibió otro incomodo silencio por parte de la chica. -¡Vamos! ¡Al menos contéstame, por favor!-

-Ehm…Danny…creo que…deberías descubrirte los ojos.- Respondió finalmente la muchacha, en un tono de voz lleno de vergüenza, el cual a Danny le resulto extrañamente familiar.

Sin decir una palabra, Danny suelta una de las muñecas de la chica y termina de limpiarse por completo sus ojos. Pudiendo ver finalmente con total claridad, el chico posa su vista en la muchacha y queda completamente perplejo.

-¿¡P-pero que…!? ¿¡D-Daniela!? ¿¡ERES TÚ!?- Pregunto estupefacto al darse cuenta de que la chica fantasma con la que había peleado y a la que le acababa de sugerir la idea de tener relaciones era nada más y nada menos que su prima/clon, Daniela Fenton. -¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Si tú eres Daniela, entonces ¿Cómo explicas ese…aspecto?- Preguntó él luego de percatarse de que, si bien el rostro y la voz eran los mismos que los que él conocía de su prima, el cuerpo era una historia completamente distinta ya que poseía curvas mucho más femeninas y desarrolladas, un busto crecido, un trasero más abultado y caderas mucho más anchas que las que tenía luego de su último encuentro.

-¡No lo sé! Soy una clon que está pasando por plena pubertad. ¡Soy un caldo de hormonas alborotadas…! …literalmente…- Le respondió ella con cierta vergüenza plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Entonces tú fuiste la que ataco a mi papá ayer!?- Pregunto Danny de manera iracunda.

-F-fue un accidente…yo simplemente no pude contenerme…y…y…- Trato de justificarse ella antes de comenzar a tartamudear, como si algo la estuviera distrayendo. –Ehm…Danny…¿Te importaría quitarte de encima? Me estás…incomodando un poco.- Pidió la chica mientras su mirada apuntaba a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Al principio Danny no comprendió a que se refería la chica, pero cayó en cuenta luego de bajar su mirada y notar como la parte delantera de su cintura se encontraba pegada a la de Dani, y que de la misma se podía apreciar una notoria e involuntaria erección que se presionaba contra la ella.

-¡Wow! ¡L-lo lamento! ¡Yo no quise…! ¡Fue algo involuntario!- Contesto él al momento de quitarse de encima.

Haciendo a un lado lo que estaba pasando dentro del cuarto, afuera de este mismo se encontraban las dos chicas que habían acompañado a Danny. Las cuales comenzaron a golpear la puerta en búsqueda de respuestas por parte del chico.

-¿Todo está bien ahí dentro, Danny?- Pregunto la voz de Sam desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto.

-Algo así…la fantasma resulto ser Daniela.-

-¿Tu "prima"? ¿Ella fue la que te ataco?- Pregunto Sam, confundida.

-Si…digamos que ella también está teniendo problemas para controlar su temperamento.- Contesto él mientras le dirigía una mirada a Daniela, la cual se encogió de hombros y trato de evitar el contacto visual por la vergüenza por sus acciones. –¿Pueden desactivar el escudo anti-fantasmas y dejarnos salir?-

Danny pidió eso debido a que tanto él como su prima/clon se encontraban encerrados en un escudo anti-fantasmas generado por los dos aparatos que habían traído Jazz y Sam. El escudo permitía el acceso de fantasmas y humano a la zona resguardada, pero les negaba la salida.

-Oh, claro. Danos un segundo.- Le respondió con un grito Sam.

Luego de eso, los dos atrapados chicos fantasmas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, escuchando unos pequeños susurros hechos por las dos chicas afuera de la habitación, uno de los cuales fue hecho por Jazz, la cual pregunto "¿De qué prima están hablando?". En un momento los susurros parecieron haber desaparecido, razón por la cual Danny estuvo a punto de hablar pero de improviso oyó una voz dentro del cuarto que capto toda su atención.

-Lo siento…por lo de tu papá y…por lo que te hice a ti.- Dijo Daniela, rompiendo así el hielo entre los dos.

Danny se quedó pensando por un segundo antes de dejar escapar algo de aire para finalmente responder.

-Tranquila. Sé bien por lo que estás pasando. No me enorgullece decirlo pero…últimamente he tenido peores ataques de ira en la escuela o contra alguno de los fantasmas con los que he peleado.- Contesto el muchacho.

-P-pero yo intente…estuve a punto de…¡A tu padre! ¿¡Eso no te molesta!?- Pregunto entonces ella de manera incrédula y haciendo notar la culpabilidad que sentía por sus actos, los cuales la tenían al borde del llanto.

Danny se acercó a la arrepentida muchacha, la abrazo y la reconforto dándole palmaditas detrás de la cabeza y diciéndole.

-No es culpa tuya.-

Dani sintió como si le estuvieran sacando un gran peso de encima y casi rompe a llorar por el hecho de haber sido perdonada por Danny, pero el tranquilo momento que los dos compartieron acabo por ser roto por el regreso de las voces de Sam y Jazz.

-¡Danny escucha! No podemos desactivar los dispositivos. Ya llamamos a tu mamá, pero ella nos dijo que tuvo que hacerle varias modificaciones de último momento para asegurarse de que podría contener a dos fantasmas poderosos, y debido a eso solo ella va a ser capaz de desconectarlo. Jazz y yo iremos por ella así que los dos van a tener que esperar a que volvamos.- Explico Sam.

-Está bien, vayan. No nos vamos a mover de aquí.- Contesto Danny con un hilo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Muy bien. Volveremos lo más rápido que podamos, hermanito.- Exclamo Jazz antes de que ella y Sam salieran de la casa y los dejaran a solas.

Al haberse quedado solos y ser invadidos por el silencio luego de que los pasos de las dos chicas desaparecían completamente, una sola pregunta se hizo en la mente de los dos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hasta que regresen?- Exclamo Daniela, siendo la primera en dejar salir la pregunta que asolaba los pensamientos de ambos.

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas, primita.- Dijo Danny, el cual acababa de ser dominado por su parte fantasmal. Lo que a su vez lo motivo a deslizar sus manos, la cual continuaban pegadas al cuerpo de la chica luego de su abrazo, con el objetivo de frotarle los pechos y bajar por el borde de su pantalón.

-¡Danny! ¿¡Pero qué crees que…!?- Fue la inmediata reacción de Daniela luego de aquel accionar por parte del muchacho, quien salió de su transe por el grito, se despegó de su lado y levanto sus dos manos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue sin querer!- Se disculpó él mientras observaba un peculiar cambio en la mirada de la chica.

-Eso espero. Porque si así es como manoseas a alguien entonces debo decir que dejas mucho que desear.- Dijo ella luego de tomar las dos manos del chico y dirigirlas a sus senos.

-Umm…Daniela…- Le dijo él con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. –Vaya. Son muy suaves.- Pensó al momento del contacto.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!- Dijo ella al momento de soltarle las manos y girar su cuerpo en dirección a una de las paredes del cuarto para así ignorar y evitar el contacto visual con Danny, el cual copio dicho gesto y se volteó en dirección opuesta a la de la chica.

Paso menos de medio minuto antes de que los ojos de ambos se iluminaran de manera simultánea, se voltearan rápidamente para ver al otro y dejando de lado todo tipo de inhibiciones exclamaran.

-¡VAMOS A FOLLAR!-

Los dos entonces comienzan a besarse de manera apasionada, demostrando el deseo y la lujuria que se había apoderado de ellos. Los dos se abrazan desesperadamente y sin percatarse se van recostando nuevamente en la cama en una posición muy similar a la que habían adoptado al llegar al cuarto, con Danny sobre la chica. Guiados por sus instintos, ambos hacen desaparecer sus ropas y se preparan mutuamente para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Finalmente los rostros de ambos se separan y entre sus lengua se pudo distinguir un hilillo de saliva que unía la una con la otra.

-Besas bien…para ser una mocosa.- Dijo Danny de forma burlona.

-Hmph. Lo mismo digo de ti.- Contesto Daniela en un tono similar al del chico. –Pero dime…¿Puede una mocosa hacer esto?- Pregunto ella al momento de sujetar las manos de Danny y haciendo una pequeña maniobra arreglárselas para invertir sus posiciones, sometiendo al chico debajo de ella y obteniendo así el dominio de la situación.

-Ok, creo que 'Mocosa' no es la palabra adecuada para describirte.- Respondió entonces Danny, de forma despreocupada.

-Demasiado tarde para retractarse, Fenton. Ahora voy a tener que darte una pequeña lección.- Dijo de manera sonriente la chica al momento de comenzar a girar su cuerpo hasta que su rostro se posiciono sobre el órgano sexual del muchacho. –Vaya, ya parece estar muy duro y caliente.- Comento ella, mientras el excitado pene de Danny se mostraba completamente erecto y daba pequeños respingos luego de sentir el aire que la chica expulso al hablar. –Mmm…tal vez le vendría bien algo de frio para 'Refrescarse'.- Dijo al momento de soplar una gélida ráfaga de aire de su boca, producto de uno de sus poderes.

-H-hey. No hagas eso.- Le pidió Danny luego de sentir aquel escalofrío que le hizo sobresaltar levemente.

-Jeje. Lo siento. No pude resistir la tentación de hacer eso.- Le dijo riendo Daniela. –Bueno, ya basta de juegos. Empecemos de una vez.- Exclamo finalmente al momento de comenzar a darle una mamada al chico.

La muchacha comenzó su mamada utilizando una abundante cantidad de saliva, tragándose la mitad de la polla y haciendo uso de una notable fuerza de succión mientras alternaba en las subidas y bajadas de su cabeza.

-Oh…¡Diooooooos! ¡Eres buena!- Declaro felizmente Danny mientras se limitaba a disfrutar de tal agradable experiencia.

Daniela se sintió complacida por el cumplido pero no se limitó a seguir del mismo modo. Luego de un tiempo de repetir un patrón constante, la chica cambio su estrategia de juego y dirigió su boca a las pelotas del chico. Ella entonces comenzó a lamerlas de manera gentil para luego chuparlas de con entusiasmo, todo mientras su mano se ocupaba de masturbar al chico y esparcir la saliva sobrante a lo largo de todo el tallo. Danny dejo salir varios gemidos de placer ante el habilidoso despliegue de habilidad de la chica, la cual paso a la última parte de su plan. Pegando la punta de su lengua en la base, comenzó a recorrer con la misma todo el camino por el tallo hasta llegar nuevamente al glande del muchacho. Daniela le dio un beso a la uretra, succionando algo de líquido pre-seminal en el proceso, y procedió a devorar centímetro a centímetro la totalidad de la polla, que se deslizo con facilidad por su garganta. Con el miembro viril completamente en su interior, la chica solo tuvo que dar un par de ligeras sacudidas con su cabeza antes de que lo inevitable sucediera.

-¡Ya no puedo! ¡Me corro!- Grito eufóricamente Danny al momento de soltar una descarga por demás abundante en el interior de la garganta de la muchacha, quien recibió sin problemas los primeros chorros, pero que opto por recibir los últimos en su boca, para facilitarle la tarea de tragar y de paso regalarle cierta escena a Danny.

Con una destreza profesional, Daniela atrapo las últimas descargas expulsadas por la polla de Danny con su lengua, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y frotaba el tallo para asegurarse de no dejarse nada. Una vez el chico hubo acabado de correrse, la muchacha lo miro a los ojos directamente, abrió su boca para mostrarle la cantidad de semen que almaceno dentro de la misma y con un fuerte y notorio sonido le hizo saber el momento en que se lo trago, rematando todo con una sonrisa y comentando.

-Delicioso~- Mientras se relamía el labio superior. –Y dime…¿Disfrutaste lo que esta 'Mocosa' hizo por ti?-

-No estuvo mal… **(Jadeo)** …no estuvo mal…- Respondió entre jadeos y resoplos Danny. –¡Pero ahora deja que yo te muestre lo que puedo hacer!- Exclamo él al momento de levantarse de la cama y sujetar a la chica de las caderas.

-Oh~ Vaya~ Hehehe~- Dijo de forma risueña ella mientras Danny elevaba su cintura en el aire, a la altura de su boca.

El chico la coloco de tal forma que Daniela quedo mirado hacia el techo, con la parte superior de su cuerpo flotando ligeramente sobre la cama, con sus muslos ligeramente más arriba, sujetos por las dos manos de Danny, y por supuesto con su coño completamente a merced de la sedienta boca de este último.

-Muy bien, chico rudo. Ya me tienes donde me querías. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora conmig-? ¡Oooooohhhh!- Trato de preguntar ella, pero eso le resulto sencillamente imposible luego de sentir como la lengua de Danny ya había comenzado con un feroz y agresivo ataque.

Usando los pulgares de sus manos, el chico abrió ligeramente los labios inferiores de la Daniela y comenzó a lamer sus alrededores e interior. De los delicados genitales de la muchacha ya había comenzado a brotar una corriente continua de un cálido líquido de gusto inigualable. Las paredes de su interior palpitaban ligeramente y se contraían con cada uno de los ingresos del elástico musculo bucal de Danny, quien no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a técnica oral se refería. El chico se centraba en movimientos lentos a lo largo de zonas visualmente sensibles.

-Mmmmh~ Buen trabajo, Danny. Nada mal, nada mal.- Dijo complacida la chica. –Pero necesitaras algo mejor que eso si quieres…¿¡Ahhhh!? ¡OH DIOS!- Exclamó luego de sentir un notorio cambio en la actitud del chico.

Con el objetivo de mejorar su juego, Danny comenzó a frotar su lengua en la parte superior del interior de la muchacha, llegando al punto de alcanzar con ella el agujero de su uretra, el cual molesto ligeramente con la punta de su lengua. Pero el chico no se detuvo solo ahí, ya que poco después, partiendo de aquel sensible y diminuto agujero, recorrió el camino hacia el exterior y termino por encontrarse con el clítoris de Daniela. Él entonces le dio un ligero beso al erecto botón rojizo, poco antes de jugar con él usando sus dientes y lengua.

-Oooooooooohhhhhh~ ¡Ah! ¡Ahhhh! Eso está mejor, pero…te falta algo más…- Exclamo la chica al sentir como no le faltaba casi nada para correrse.

Haciendo caso a ese comentario, Danny decidió usar su último recurso. Aprovechándose de la capacidad para flotar de la chica, él soltó ambos lados de las caderas y comenzó a usar sus manos en su coño. Como había hecho antes, uso una de sus manos para abrir la entrada mientras comenzaba a introducir sus dedos con la otra. El muchacho sin problemas encontró una zona en la cual la chica sentía un notable placer y se centró en él hasta que los dos dedos que había introducido se cubrieron rápidamente de líquido. Cuando intuyo que la chica estaba a punto de acabar, él sin previo aviso retiro sus dedos del coño y los interno en el ano de Daniela, logrando así un sobresalto por parte de la misma.

-¡Ah~! ¡Eso es trampa~! ¡Danny~! ¡Eres un miserable, infeliz y maldito TRAMPOSO~!- Exclamo ella, completamente cegada y ebria de placer. -¡Sigue así! ¡ME CORROOOOOO!- Jadeo intensamente al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo y cubrir el rostro de Danny de una gran cantidad de líquido, que había salido disparado a gran velocidad.

La chica entonces se aleja del lugar en el que estaba de manera inconsciente, siendo presa de la intoxicante reacción que acontece luego del orgasmo y hace sentir a uno como si estuviera flotando libremente en el aire, cosa que en su caso era literal. Danny por su parte se quedó en el lugar en el que estaba y degusto los fluidos que cubrían su rostro, los cuales, junto con los restos que habían quedado en sus dedos, fueron excitando con aun mayor intensidad a su ya de por sí erecto pene a medida que eran consumidos.

-Oye, Danny.- Exclamo la chica luego de sobreponerse a sus sensaciones y sentirse lista para continuar. –Ya que acabamos con los preliminares, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de una vez con el evento principal?- Pregunto mientras se abría de piernas para así incitar al muchacho. Ella se encontraba nuevamente sobre la cama, recostada de lado mientras sostenía en alto una de sus piernas, invitando a Danny para que se la folle en dicha posición.

-Me parece bien.- Respondió finalmente el chico al momento de pegársele a la chica por la espalda, adoptado una postura similar a la de ella. Una vez estuvo bien posicionado, Danny sujeto la pierna que la muchacha levantaba en el aire desde su muslo y luego apunto su pene a la entrada de su entusiasmado coño.

El momento de la inserción resulto un placer para los dos, ya que cada uno podía gozar la forma en que se abría paso el órgano masculino por el interior de la chica. Lentamente el mismo fue alcanzando una profundidad cada vez mayor hasta finalmente chocar con la entrada del útero de Daniela. Ambos dejaron salir un notorio jadeo luego de ello y se dedicaron unas palabras mientras comenzaban a marcar un ritmo para las penetraciones.

-Ohhh~ Asombroso~ Llegaste hasta el fondo de mi coño~- Le dijo entre jadeos la chica.

-No fue tarea fácil…estás muy apretada.- Le confeso él mientras se acostumbraba a la paredes que se contraían alrededor de su polla.

-Hehehe~ Espero que eso no te moleste~- Contesto ella de manera juguetona.

-Para nada. Ahora, ven aquí.- Le dijo el chico al momento de su hacer un gesto que invitaba a Daniela a besarlo, mientras usaba su mano libre para jugar con uno de sus pechos.

Ambos permanecieron en esta posición por algún tiempo hasta que los ligeros movimientos del chico pasaron a ser intensas y repetidas penetraciones, las cuales iban desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la muchacha en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, haciendo que varias gotas de líquido saliesen al exterior cada vez que repetía el patrón.

-¡Ah~! ¡Eso es~! ¡No te detengas! ¡Hazlo más fuerte! ¡Sé más rudo conmigo!- Le pidió la jadeante muchacha mientras su mente deliraba por la idea de experimentar un placer mayor a este.

-Si eso quieres, entonces déjame intentar esto.- Dijo Danny al momento de buscar una nueva posición.

Sin despegarse de su espalda, el chico levanto a Daniela en el aire y levanto las dos piernas de la chica hasta que sus pies pasaran por encima de sus propios hombros, dejándola de esa forma completamente expuesta ante la polla que se ubicaba a centímetros debajo de su coño.

-¡Uwaah! ¡Cielos! Esto sí que es otra cosa~- Exclamo la muchacha luego de quedar en esta nueva posición.

Danny entonces volvió a introducir su pene en el interior de Daniela para así follársela con aun más intensidad que antes debido a la combinación de sus enérgicos movimientos de cadera y las ligeras subidas y bajadas que realizaba mientras sujetaba a la chica por la parte de sus piernas detrás de sus rodillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Dani! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me corro!- Exclamo él luego de un rato de follar a la chica en esta nueva posición.

Danny inundo de inmediato el estrecho agujero de la chica, la cual gimió notablemente, con una caliente y espesa descarga aún más abundante que la anterior, provocando que la misma se desbordara y saliese al exterior, mientras era acompañada por una capa de líquido proveniente del orgasmo de la propia chica. Los órganos sexuales de ambos convulsionaron hasta el final del clímax, luego del cual comenzaron a despegarse lentamente el uno del otro debido a la sensación de sensibilidad que estaban experimentando.

-Oh cielos…creo que me pase un poco.- Pensó el chico luego de recuperar parte de sus sentidos y observar que Daniela no emitía palabras luego aquel último asalto. –Oye, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto entonces con preocupación.

-…-

La chica se quedó muda por un momento, pero a los pocos segundos le respondió con un susurro que pasó desapercibido por el chico, el cual volvió a insistir.

-¿Dani?-

-Más…¡Más! ¡Quiero más, Danny! ¡Mucho, mucho más!- Exclamo ella mientras se volteaba para ver al chico a la cara. -¡Quiero hacer de todo contigo! ¡Que te folles mi trasero! ¡Que me dejes tomar el mando! ¡Y que me cubras con tu semen! ¡Así que por favor…! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Dime que quieres hacer a continuación!- Grito La chica de manera desaforada mientras sus niveles de lujuria llegaban hasta extremos insospechados e inclusive peligrosos.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Danny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse por su actitud. Pero dicha sorpresa fue corta ya que en lo profundo de su ser él se sentía exactamente del mismo modo. Así que, con la perversión acumulada aflorando por todos sus poros, el chico sonrió ampliamente y se decidió a continuar.

A lo largo de la tarde y gran parte de la noche los dos dieron rienda suelta a su lujuria y realizaron una serie de diversas posiciones.

…

En una de ellas se encontraba Daniela montando desaforadamente la polla del chico, el cual permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, deleitándose por los intensos movimientos de caderas de la chica y de la danza que sus pechos realizaban con cada uno de ellos. Cabe resaltar que mientras se movía, las manos de la chica permanecían pegadas a los abdominales de Danny, a los cuales recorría con sus dedos mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, demostrando el deseo y la atracción que le producía la apariencia masculina que el chico emanaba a través de ellos.

…

En otro momento, ambos se encontraban de pie al lado de una de las paredes del cuarto. Danny estaba detrás de la chica, cuyo torso estaba fuertemente presionado contra dicha pared. En esta posición el chico se encontraba follándose el ano de la muchacha de forma agresiva e indómita. Adicionalmente, se aseguraba de que el rostro de Daniela permaneciera separado de la dura pared de un modo peculiar, jalándole su cola de caballo. Eso lejos de molestar a la chica, de hecho pareció gustarle mucho ya que sentía esa pizca de rudeza que el chico había mostrado anteriormente, la cual tanto le atraía.

…

Cerca del final, los dos habían organizado un espectáculo para la vista. Usando su habilidad de clonación, ambos se multiplicaron en numerosos individuos y se separaron en dos grupos que formaron orgias separadas.

Por un lado se encontraba Danny junto a tres clones de la chica, los cuales tomaron distintas posiciones. Encabezando a las otras dos chicas se encontraba una Daniela montando al chico, esta vez de cuclillas y con la polla metida en su trasero en lugar de su coño. La siguiente estaba sentada sobre el rostro del muchacho, ofreciendo su coño para que este lo lamiera mientras ella se frotaba, pellizcaba y lamia los pezones. La última estaba jugando con el pecho del chico, molestando su pezón mientras su coño era manoseado.

Por el otro lado estaban Daniela y cuatro clones del muchacho, también divididos de forma organizada. El primero estaba recostado en el piso y pegado a la espalda de la chica, a la cual penetraba analmente. El segundo estaba de rodillas frente a ella, follándose su coño. El tercero estaba en un ángulo raro y tenía sujeta y ligeramente levantada la cabeza de Daniela para así metérsela por la boca sin molestar a ninguno de los demás. El cuarto y último se encontraba sobre el vientre de la chica, colocando su polla entre sus dos pechos y usándolos para realizar con ellos una paja rusa.

Si bien ambos grupos estaban organizados de maneras distintas, los dos tuvieron finales similares en los que toda clase de fluidos se entremezclaron los unos con los otros luego de la llegada al orgasmo de los integrantes del mismo.

…

 **Más Tarde…**

Sam, Jazz y Maddie finalmente habían llegado a la casa y habían desactivado exitosamente el escudo anti-fantasmas que había tenido cautivos a Danny y a Daniela. Pero al momento de entrar al cuarto se encontraron con una escena difícil de creer. La superficie del cuarto se encontraba cubierta de humedad, el distinguible olor a sexo estaba impregnado en cada uno de sus rincones y en varias partes se podían apreciar restos de ecto-plasma. Pero lo más destacable no era esto de por sí, sino lo otro que estaba frente a sus ojos. Como si fuesen completamente ajenos a todo el ambiente que los rodeaba se encontraban los dos responsables de este desorden. Ambos estaban abrazados el uno al otro, completamente sudados, sucios y profundamente dormidos, pero dormidos tan tranquilamente y con una expresión tan pura y llena de inocencia que hacía casi inconcebible la idea de que fueran realmente los causantes de dicha escena.

-Oh…por…Dios…- Dijo Jazz luego de entrar al cuarto. –Esto es…increíble…-

-Si…yo imagine que habría un desastre, pero esto…Wow.- Acoto Sam, sorprendiéndose por la forma en que había cambiado la habitación desde su última visita.

-Lo sé, chicas. Obviamente la primera vez visitando un lugar donde dos fantasmas pubertos dejaron salir todo lo que tenían es impresionante, pero concéntrense por favor.- Dijo Maddie mientras se acercaba a los dos desfallecidos chicos-fantasmas. –Danny. Despierta, cariño.-

Danny lentamente abrió sus ojos luego de escuchar la voz de su madre. Luego de frotarse la cara y observar brevemente el lugar y a los que los rodeaban contesto.

-Hoooooola, chicaaaaaaaas.- Dijo de forma tranquila y calmada, haciendo muy notoria la forma en la que alargaba las vocales al hablar.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto ella.

-Geeeeeeeenial. Sientoooo que tooooodo estaaaaa bieeeeeen.- Contesto él, del mismo modo que antes.

-Dime, ¿Te puedes poner de pie tú solo?- Pregunto a continuación.

-Noooo lo seeeeeee.- Respondió poco antes de intentarlo de manera inútil, ya que sus piernas parecían de gelatina y se vieron incapaces de soportar su propio peso. –Nooooo, lo sientoooooo.- Dijo entonces sin darle importancia al asunto.

-No, cariño. ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Eso significa que estas curado! ¡Todos tus síntomas indican que has superado exitosamente la pubertad fantasma!- Declaró Maddie, con gran emoción y alegría, la cual también se hizo presente en Sam y Jazz.

-¿Aaaaaaa siiiiiii?- Pregunto el chico de manera alegre, mientras se percataba que su prima/clon comenzaba a despertar debido al alboroto.

-¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Quieeeeeeen estaaaaa haciendoooo tantooooo ruidoooo?- Pregunto de ella de manera somnolienta.

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, Danny se limitó a apoyarse en el hombro de su prima y decir lo siguiente.

-Graciaaaaaas.-

Daniela seguía medio dormida así que dejando el asunto para después, decidió copiar el gesto de Danny y volver a dormirse con una sonrisa.

 **FIN**

 **Pues bueno gente, he aquí el final definitivo de esta saga de Fics. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla. Si esto les gusto, les recomiendo visitar mi perfil para ver proyectos similares. Les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia hasta el final :)**


End file.
